The Red Knight
by Animelover0019
Summary: A homeless girl was living on the streets avoiding the doves as she looked around seeing ghouls eat humans and even other ghouls to survive but all left her alone even the men who wanted to be...'Warm' for the night that was likely because of her decapitating the last one that tried. But as she looked around and saw all of this she was disgusted she wanted to become the strongest.
1. chapter 1

So I'm going to ask for something to start off if you want to see this continue or have any compliments you can comment or PM me it would help encourage me or increase my writing skill but now onto the actual story sorry in advance if it's not any good. Also I need to know should my character replace Kaneki?

And should there be romance? if so with which girl ( I only do Yuri sorry )

Also in no way do I own Tokyo ghoul or its characters I simply own the idea of my character since her looks are based on a picture I found but I'm not sure if it is the owners since I've seen multiple versions with just the women with all sorts of people claiming to own it. So I give all that person credit and I'm sorry if I've made you mad I was simply using it for a reference of how she looks

A twelve year old girl was sitting in an alleyway coughing softly wearing a dark green coat while having ragged black shirt with symbols all over the front as she also wears a skirt a white one clutching one of her eyes groaning in hunger looking at humans that pass by before moving her eyes to the ground. The one eyed ghoul pushes herself up using the alleyway wall and moves further in ignoring the other ghouls as they also ignored her out of fear or perhaps simply didn't care for her presence

She looked at the man in front of her that had died from a heart attack. The she ghoul began to slowly eat him her strength returning to her as a few ghouls step forth. The girl looks back with a growl before noticing how hungry they were and offers some of the man stepping away her one ghoulish eye back to normal.

She then jumps off the sides of building to get on the top of one and keeps her eyes open for any ghouls that are killing for fun before noticing a group of four picking on a family jumping down she walks over to the group quietly signalling for the family to keep silent and cover the child's eyes which they do. She then pulls out a long but thin sword before beheading one while three hardened tendrils come out of her back right side looking like a Koukaku the three come together to make a two handed sword that cuts through another in half.

The other two look in shock at seeing another ghoul so silently and jump back while the girl tells the humans to run which is what happens as they thank her. She looks at the two and began to engage them blocking their attacks with her real sword as her Kagune instantly cutting through them and killing them cleaning her weapon and putting it inside her coat "I hate this world..." She said with a sigh as she left putting her hoad up and keeping out of everyone's way even if they tried to talk to her

timeskip brought to you by yours truly

The same girl was practising using her Kagune and her swordsmenship eager to use both in harmony with one another her being fast while her Kagune is slow but can deal the heavy damage. But as usual she was brought out of her training by a gang of ghouls who had gotten fed up of her taking charge and ruining their meals "Hey you little shit we're fed up of you killing us for simply eating the humans and for punishing those who punish the weak" The leader of the mob said glancing at a man without an arm

"They could kill someone else not as important or even a criminal but instead target families for big meals and eat for fun and they aren't weak they just are too kind that's why only the nasty and evil survive and why ghouls are hunted" The young girl said as she stopped turning around to look at them

"And what would you know your only a kid!" One of the mob yelled "I know a lot more then you I seem like some stupid villain out of an anime that shouldn't be acting this way but I am because the world isn't perfect but it is a lot worse then it should be which is why I will become the strongest and will the punisher for those who do unjust things I have no right to do so but someone must I can't stay on one side without hurting the other" She said

They seemed shocked she was a kid but had the attitude of someone much older but none the less they attacked anyway a whole twenty of them. The girl bites her lip softly cleaving through them like paper dodging tentacles weapons and long distance Kagune as well as close range ones

She cuts through three jumping at her before dodging to the left a series of spikes and bullets missing her before running towards first the long distance unit her Kagune killing any who got close to her and interrupted her rush as she slashes and thrusts her blades through the 6 ghouls hanging at the back before turning around panting a little blood dripping from her as a mixture of small wounds she's taken and the people she's killed

There was eight left including the leader with his single snake like tendril. The seven others had Kagune similar to armour or meant for defense or offense similar to the half ghoul herself. They all surround her and attack her at once roaring in anger. she jumps up before slamming down on one slashing the other and kicking him towards one of his friends "Five" She said looking around before one ran away "Four" The other four shake but take turns charging at her as she plays with them cutting them up bit by bit

When she was done they bled out or died from a beheading "Zero it's your turn" She looked at the leader which grinned "Those weaklings were to test something for me and now I'm going to show you your weakness freak!" He said as he began to charge at her with a pipe making her go on the offensive against his brute strength even with her Kagune before his attempts to attack her left side seeing her weakness or what he assumed was her weakness.

But three short tendrils come out of her back left and make shapes that soon piece together to make a kite shield which blocks the attack leaving him surprised enough to have her sword side keep his attack blocked as she uses her own two hands and weapons to thrust her blade out before slashing it out him cursing her as he falls over and dies

"I will be the strongest and there is nothing you can do about it now die at least you all won't bring doves around the ward" She said before beheading him and walking off to find someplace to clean herself and her clothes and thankfully enough she did it was night as she washes her body with water given to her by passersby earlier.

Thankfully she had more then enough time to also wash her clothes for tomorrow the alleyway was silent most talking about her wiping out the mob from earlier while the others she's been kind to silence the talking earning her thanks but even she was worried about how often she made her battles messy.

The girl sighs softly putting her head back against the wall relaxing she had eaten a few times today thanks to flesh she keeps and stashes as well as asking to share some meat and most people said yes.

But she was disturbed from her relaxation by an elderly man with a kind smile "So your the ghoul I hear about" She looked at him confused but nods "Yes sir you don't seem to be giving off any hate so are you curious about something or are you going to call the doves but you smell like a ghoul so I doubt that"

She still knew to give respect to her elders "Manners...if given in a strange way but I'm offering you a home the Doves have also heard about you young lady you do have quite the kill count" He mentioned holding out his hand

She looks at it before taking it "Fine I guess it couldn't hurt It's better then being out here and causing trouble" She said with a shrug

"Okay what's your name?" He asked pulling her up

"I am...Asuna" She said begining to already trust the man.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say thank you to Tempest Novastorm for your support so far it means a lot to me and it'll help a lot for me to continue this thank you for your kindness to me

Asuna was looking at herself in the mirror in the uniform it had only been a day since she met the man and in exchange for coffee and a place to stay she had to work for them, which was...different she hadn't met people so kind and it was a good change but she still worked towards her goal in her spare time

Disclaimer:I own nothing except Asuna my OC

Yoshimura walks inside her room "Come down when you have time I'd like to talk to you" This makes Asuna nod as she makes sure she's presentable before walking down and sitting down at the counter as he makes them both some tea thankfully they didn't have to worry about customers

"So how are you liking your room?" The elderly man asked being as kind as he normally was to others "It's fine I guess it's more comfortable then the ground at least" She said as she sips on her tea before asking her own question "But what do you really want to ask me?" Asuna clearly knew about him being curious about her one eyed ghoul state and perhaps how she survived for so long

"Right to the point I see" He said with a chuckle "Okay then I was hoping you could tell me about your parents and perhaps about how you survived against all those ghouls and avoided the doves" She looks at him "I simply became strong" Asuna said casually putting her tea down "And about my parents" She looks away with regret

"They were a human and ghoul a ghoul father and human father" Asuna said finishing her tea "They died after a few groups came after them the doves a few ghouls wanting to use me as a weapon" She explained looking away her head resting on her hand

The elder man didn't seem surprised but worried for the girl "I see I expected as much perhaps you can stay around and help me calm a few of the resident gangs calm?" She ponders the idea it would keep her skills honed "Sure sounds good"

Yoshimura offers his hand out still smiling "Good drink up we have a lot of work to do then I'll let you deal with the black dovers and devil apes while I handle the leaders"

Asuna hesitantly nods "I can do that and keep them on their toes" She said before looking at him "So why don't you tell me about yourself? And I'll tell you everything about me"

And the two began to have a lengthy discussion ( So I don't spoil anything )

timeskip brought to you by yours truly

Asuna walks out of the shop at night following Yoshimura wearing new clothes he bought for her. She looks at the blade before Yoshimura thinking about the conversation they had and sighs as she puts it in her sheath "I'll keep it non-lethal" She said before acting childish to fake out any humans out late before taking her sheath out

Soon both approach their hideout and look at it from the top of a building "You go in the front and I'll sneak in through the side" Asuna nods and drops off the front of the building landing on the ground ( Super hero landing )

Asuna keeps a straight face walking to the entrance her right eye ghoulish as she kicks it down alerting the gang members "Come on out you stinky monkeys!" She yelled walking inside as soon yells and screams of pain could be heard while Yoshimura sneaks to the leaders office and began to convince him of his crimes but had to beat a little sense into him

Meanwhile Asuna was fighting off the other ghouls with her sheath of the sword defending with the shield part of her kagune which was helping as she pushes past them jumping around in the small space of the building

She gets a few wounds but they heal rather quickly as she began to toss the apes around beginning to get lethal "We gotta get out of here she's a monster!" one yelled her mask dropped as she ran away "She must be the black dovers leader!" Another yelled quickly following those that ran

Soon Asuna calms herself down with a deep sigh "I'm the leader of nothing simply making sure doves don't run around and I'm trying to raise my skills and battle experience" She said twirling her sword smashing it into a man's chest sending him into the wall

She makes her way to the leader's position taking care of the gang on the way and walks in to see Yoshimura in his normal form talking to a beaten and panting devil ape leader

"Boss I've handled the other members they've ran away or are knocked out but some may be injured although it wasn't easy I took a few hits" She said resting against the wall

"A brat like you took out my boys?" The boss asked in shock "She's a one eyed ghoul. But that offer is still open come with me and redeem yourself" Yoshimura said offering his hand which the leader sighs and takes it

Then Asuna walks over and helps hold him up Yoshimura helping as well as they head outside "Boys disband but don't become violent or mindless like those other ghouls please for your old boss" He said with a smile showing off a bright side to his personality

They nod "Yes boss!" They all bow before scattering to the wind

Asuna let's out a sigh of relief "Good tomorrow we're going to do the same to the black dovers so don't go thinking we're doing this because your stronger or something" She said while Yoshimura looks over "Remember you have to start acting your age" She sighs again

The girl smiles although it looks strained "Of course sir!" She said with a childish giggle fulfilling her promise to act her age more to try and experience happiness as it becomes her punishment for killing ghouls and hating the world

"Well my name is Enji Koma or as I used to be known as the devil ape" He said looking down as Asuna "Okay then I'm Asuna don't really have a nickname I'll call you Koma it's a nice name sir" She said cheerfully with a smile

Timeskip brought to you by yours truly

Soon they arrived and Yoshimura began to teach them both how to properly make coffee meant for ghouls they make a decent version and work on it before taking this time to relax and heal before Asuna rubs her mouth in pain hating how sore it was to smile before reminding herself "Your not an emo your not an emo your not an emo!" She said instantly passing out

Authors note: sorry for the crappy chapter my little brother got drunk and into a fight and it's like 3:10 am please forgive me


	3. Chapter 3

So I should probably explain if anyone is confused according to the wiki it says both gangs were dissolved roughly a decade before season one so Asuna should fit in alright

Caution! Read next part after reading the chapter

I'm not sure Yomo fitted in but I thought I'd do it anyway since I don't think it mentions how old Yomo or what age he went to Anteiku

You can read now just don't read what's above

So I think I'll get on with the story as usual I hope you enjoy and thank you again to Tempest Novastorm.

Asuna is awoken by knocking at the door "Wake up little Asu it's time to get to wo-"She rushes over to the door seeing the Devil ape "I told you not to call me that!" Asuna yelled jumping up and kicking his face into the wall and walks downstairs after getting dressed up into her uniform

"What did we agree Asuna?" Yoshimura asked looking at her "Sorry sir!" She said with a forced smile so much so it hurt her cheeks

"Good girl now help Koma clean up before I open the shop and tonight we'll take care of the black dovers" Asuna nods and began to clean the tables humming softly as Koma walks down glaring at Asuna before sighing and smiling "I was thinking of changing my hair style what do you think?"

Asuna turns around and nods "Perhaps a pompadour?" She said with a giggle and to her shock he actually says yes. She forgets it and concentrates on cleaning up the tables with a hum beginning to wonder if she should listen to music while she's cleaning to relax

But both are disturbed when the bell rings when the door opens revealing a white haired silent man who walks over and sits down Yoshimura smiles upon seeing him "This is Renji Yomo he works here and will be taking you out tonight Asuna while I teach Koma to make proper coffee" The elderly man said

She looks shocked before looking at him and hesitantly nodded with him there perhaps she could cut loose and relax forgetting about her silly act "Don't let him make you act like a two year old kid" Yomo said walking away and soon coming back dressed up in the uniform. Meanwhile Koma was alright surprisingly

"I don't really like working here to be honest I don't want to" Yomo said to which Yoshimura sighs and Asuna and Koma shrug it off and both begin to clean the floor then the glasses before opening the door and changing the closed sign to open

Soon they swarm in and are instantly taken in by how cute Asuna was acting "Please come in and sit down and I'll be right with you!" She cheered with a smile the three workers Yoshimura,Koma and Yomo were weirded out but concentrate on making coffee collecting orders and sitting people

Asuna rushes over and collects coffee from Yoshimura before handing it over to where it should be going not mixing up the orders the girls cooing over how cute she is and the men fall in love with how adorable she is. She runs around drawing in a big crowd distracting the humans while Yoshimura handles the ghouls making sure to feed them with human flesh from any that have died from accidents since the elderly men couldn't leave hungry ghouls and ghoul families hungry

They handle the customers one by one getting quite the profit but the main thing was everyone was happy and Yoshimura was happy to see so many ghouls and humans having fun instead of killing each other "She really is something else" He said with a chuckle

When the time comes to leave Asuna waves bye to them smiling before walking back in feeling tired but has some coffee feeling re-energised "First we'll get you a mask that Yoshimura ordered for you so no one recognizes you" Asuna nods only one of her eyes going red leaving a shocked Yomo and Koma

"That's how she beat my gang" Koma said surprised as she uses a hand to cover her eye "She's a half ghoul and her kagune is unique she works in sync with it" Yoshimura revealed as Asuna nods

Yomo lifts her up to her feet "Well we still need to go and get your mask and then you can handle everyone that isn't the leader" He said as she nods smiling "But no killing at least not until after the gang then you can punish the wicked and become stronger so you can change the world"

He said making Yomo and Koma look rather surprised "This world is wrong and I plan to change it by force if need be but I won't let anyone else touch an innocent that's what breeds hate among them both" The teen said leaning the others surprised at how she was acting

She stands up and has Yomo lead the way out "I have a friend Uta he is the one making the mask for you but if you don't like it he has plenty of others to choose from" He said looking back at her who simply nods

It had an awkward silence as they walked Yomo and Asuna weren't the talking type then again they weren't really any type except the silent type. "From what I hear then you don't like Anteiku?" Asuna asked feeling close to the man weirdly. Yomo shakes his head "Now that he has all of you and hopefully soon this women I'll be able to leave" Yomo explained

"Stay don't work but stay around to protect us or at least help Yoshimura collect flesh" Yomo keeps quiet for a second before nodding and they walk into Uta's little workshop and Asuna walks around looking at various masks

"So Yomo who's the little one?" Uta asked watching Asuna with a chuckle "That's Asuna the half ghoul Yoshimura had you make the mask for" Uta nods going to collect it "The locals have recently started calling her the Red Knight due to her kagune and weapon of choice"

Asuna blushes in embarrassment and walks over taking the mask and trying it on as there's a hole for her ghoul eye but it's just white and blank very similar to a knights mask

"So you planning to train her? She probably could do with the extra strength" Uta suggested in which Asuna agrees begging to be trained "Fine...but after all of this" Asuna agrees

"Okay then put it on and we'll go and deal with the black dovers...and this is Uta" He said pointing at him

Asuna smiles and shakes his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" She said cheerfully...her cheeks were hurting again

"Just act normal your way too weird" Yomo said snacking the back of her hand. Asuna sighs "Fine...sorry so then thanks for the mask" She said with a sigh looking in the mirror

Uta looked surprised but laughs a little "You two should get going" Asuna nods and motions for Yomo to lead the way out of the place as he does showing the way to the black dovers hideout "You go in the front and take most of the attention"

She nods and busts in the front taking out the girl taking care of the door "Sorry!" She yelled bouncing off the wrecked building's walls kicking the girls and also using the sheath of her sword before she's suddenly launched back back outside

"Did you think I'd just sit back while my girls are attacked by you girl?" Asuna stands up rubbing her back keeping quiet before the leader tries to hurl herself at her like a cannon ball before Asuna bats her away "Really smart"

The girls scream out in pain as they're instantly taken down by what looks like electricity Asuna was amazed and watches as Yomo takes care of the women shooting spikes at her from her kagune that looked like black wings as she had a raven mask "T-the raven?!" She dodges the spikes on all fours like a dog and tries to slam into him and bite him. Asuna instantly rushes over and her eye goes ghoul like as she attacks

from above slamming her into the floor.

The women growls kicking Asuna into a wall her kagune appearing as she tried to kill Asuna with it before Yomo stops her

"Stop or I will end you all you need to do is disband your gang and you will all survive but you have to work at Anteiku" He told her in which she hesitantly nods telling her girls to run

Asuna and Yomo help her stand before helping her get to Anteiku avoiding any doves

When they walk in Koma waves with a cheeky grin and the leader tries to jump on him before Asuna kick both in the face "Behave!"

Yoshimura chuckles and invited her to the managers room where he would talk to her meanwhile Yono teaches Asuna

 **Sorry if the chapter isn't any good I'm not really good at fights and I tried to do it yesterday night but my progress was deleted so sorry I hope you can forgive me.**


	4. Chapter 4

So This'll be the last chapter talking about her and becoming apart of Anteiku and meeting people then it'll be a timeskip until the first episode of Tokyo ghoul where you'll notice some interesting stuff.

And so this chapter will begin

Asuna was trying to punch Yomo who was easily avoiding them before Asuna kicks him in the ribs and slams him into a wall "Seems you've worked on leg strength but you need to work on technique and speed" He said suddenly slamming his fist into her gut as she falls over coughing "Y-yes sensei" She said inbetween coughs rubbing her ribs before trying to sweep his legs...he doesn't move an inch and picks her up "Now try again no tricks we'll work on your reflexes first" He said throwing a punch she barely dodges before she punches his stomach

He gives a thumbs up and kept throwing punches as very slowly she showed progress through the week since they first brought back Kaya Irimi the leader of the black dobers ( Sorry for the misspellings on that I'll probably go change that after this chapter ) Soon however she's a sweaty mess and takes her break time cleaning off before hearing a young girl crying.

Asuna walks over to the crying soon seeing a homeless girl and bends down concerned holding out a hand before the girl suddenly leans over and takes a chunk out of her hand "A ghoul" Asuna said hissing in pain and pulls her hand away wrapping it up with bits she ripped off her clothes "Come on I'll find you someplace where you can eat you'll be safe" She said with a sigh

The young girl with strange blue purpley hair nods and stands up following Asuna as she takes her to Anteiku telling Yomo she had something to take care of "Now I see what Yoshimura was talking about it's like she's an adult" He said before noticing the girl following Asuna and follows behind at a distance

Asuna walks into the shop "Yoshimura a young girl needs help sir!" She said with a forced smile making the other girl look very confused as the elderly man walks in and sees her "Oh I see she's a ghoul then?" Yoshimura asked as Asuna nods showing off her hand

"okay then I'll take care of her for now" He said offering his hand with a smile "Come on I'll make you some coffee and you can tell me about yourself" He said before she grabs Asuna's hand dragging her along making her squeak in surprise

Yoshimura sits both down and gives both tea while Asuna convinces the young girl to drink the coffee explaining it'll help "So then is there anyone looking for you?" The girl shakes her head hesitantly "Okay then what's your name?" The old man asked

Asuna smiles and holds her hand tight "It's okay" The girl blushes softly "I-i'm Touka Kirishima" Asuna smiles "I am Asuna! but some people call me little Asu like pompadour" She said pouting as Touka and Yoshimura chuckles

"I'm Yoshimura but many have taken to calling me boss we have three workers and Yomo a man who stays around" Touka nods "You can stay here but will have to work" Touka eagerly nods "You get a room to yourself unless you have to share" Asuna explained

"Getting a little ahead of yourself Asuna I see but it's cute" Asuna goes back to being serious "Don't be so silly just take care of her" She said before leaving and notices Yomo confused before asking for more training which was granted

Soon she goes back to training and comes back seeing Touka in a waitress outfit and cleaned up before yawning and throwing hers on "It should be fine just smile even if it hurts and handle handing out coffee that Koma pompadour man Irimi or the Boss makes"

She said before suddenly smiling and getting cheerful as she welcomes the customers in "Welcome to Anteiku please sit down and I shall take your orders I hope you enjoy it" Asuna said as the men and girls from a nearby school sit down talking about how adorable the girl was

Touka was watching but was broken out of her trance as more customers walk in and she does it in her own way and it worked out well then she collects their orders tells Koma does the same for other customers before collecting orders and giving them out Asuna working in sync

Asuna then handles any families with a bright smile being as polite as possible hoping everything would go well wishing everyone a good time. They thank her for being so polite

When it's time to close up Asuna waves bye again and walks in stumbling a little "Make sure your not overdoing it" Yoshimura said concerned "I'm just training and working" Asuna said

"Rest little Asu" Koma said while getting a nod from Irimi making her sigh as she heads up the stairs going into her bedroom falling into her bed groaning softly as she moves around soon she would need to eat again...but in the mean time she had to rest until night.

timeskip brought to you by meh

Night was upon the 20th ward as Asuna stands up stretching before opening her cupboard full of blades. She takes the usual one along with her mask putting on a dark cloak looking in the mirror before opening her window and hopping out but little did she know that little Touka was following her.

Touka followed her in wonder between the girls mood swings that were explained by Yoshimura hoping if she tried to act her age and be happy then she would truly become happy. She follows as screams were heard Asuna picking up the pace struggling to keep up but manages to.

Asuna jumps down a building panting softly seeing a single ghoul eating a member of the CCG. She hisses and brings out her blade instantly "Idiot that could bring trouble" Asuna goes for a sneak attack but is sweeped away instantly as the man finishes feasting "Shut up runt I'm eating" Asuna rolls into a wall surprised

Touka watched shocked and wonders if she should jump in but Asuna jumps back up activating her kagune "The Red Knight I didn't know you were a child" He said standing up and facing her his mouth red with blood as he eagerly wanted to taste a half ghoul "I can smell you from here!" He rushes forward his kagune one massive tentacle that lunges at her

She jumps out the way as she notices it seemed snake like "You must be related to that idiot I took care of" Asuna said noticing the resemblance in both power and appearance

"That's right one eye...your going to need both don't go thinking your all touch because it's just a blind spot!" He said trying to smash her with his kagune which she blocks with her own shield half "I know but I have to make it a challenge somehow" She taunts

He roars but is instantly shut up as Asuna throws a few punches at his stomach before jumping up and giving off her signature kick to the face then trying to use the blade half of her kagune to slam down into him.

But he blocks it spitting out some blood and a tooth "You bitch!" The kagune whips around and wraps around her slowly choking her before throwing her into a building. Asuna groans sitting there feeling like she dislocated a shoulder or at least broke a bone around there

He slowly walks towards her but growls in pain as he feels spikes coming out of his back seeing Touka standing there "Another goody two shoes?" He asked as she tried to fire some more spikes from her kagune before he uses his tail to block it before walking over and throwing a punch she dodges jumping by him.

Asuna watched in a daze as Touka tried to handle him but done little damage and was losing stamina fast 'Come on idiot go and save her!' She yelled at herself standing up and bursts into action done playing around trying her best

Touka's eyes widen as she pants heavily from the game of cat and mouse the tail getting ready to crush her "It ends here you shrimp!" The man yelled Touka closes her eyes tightly but nothing came she looked ahead to see Asuna blocking it with ease

"My kagune...is very special and you won't lay a hand on her I shall cleanse this cruel broken world of filth like you!" She yelled as instead of having a sword and shield like kagune all six parts come together to form a tower shield

( If you've forgotten the sword and shield isn't one part but rather three parts each that come together and form it an by using 6 rather then 3 she focus solely on offence or defence )

Suddenly it breaks apart to form a large heavy staff that hits him in the face before the stomach making him cough up blood before she takes out her sword and severs his arm "You forced this on yourself!" She yelled before taking off his head landing on the other side of him as he feel to the ground blood everywhere some even on her mask sticking to it.

She takes off her mask before looking at Touka "You shouldn't have come don't make the mistake again" Asuna said walking over grabbing her hand and leads her home putting her mask on Touka but Touka noticed her limp arm "I-it doesn't hurt?"

Asuna shakes her head and pops it in keeping quiet her pain by biting her lip "No progress can't be earned without pain thanks for helping me back there but you shouldn't follow me" She said looking back at her as they soon reach Anteiku as the rain begins to fall. Asuna gives her coat to Touka

Asuna gets her in via her rooms window taking the mask back and let's her keep the coat "Be more careful" She warns leading her out the room to her own "Not another word rest" Asuna said before rushing off to her own room and forcing herself to fall asleep as Yoshimura came in to check up on her

But...the morning was a pain the CCG caught up to the dove and ghoul concluding the killer was the one causing all the trouble and pressure was let off the ward but they began to recognise the Red Knight as a possible enemy

"At least you got the doves to calm down" Yoshimura even said but that was only the beginning of her life at Anteiku and with Touka

 **So next up is the timeskip to episode one of Tokyo ghoul everything else will be learnt through flashbacks but a few things you'll notice are changed majorly so if that offends anyone I'm sorry**

 **But have a good knight!**

 **(Btw yes that was meant )**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my hair and my character...probably

So now it's onto the shows timeline with changes and some additions or even subtractions from the plotline so thanks for listening to me and I'll get back onto the story

It had been around six years since the following events happened Asuna joined Anteiku, Koma and Irimi disbanded their gangs and joined Anteiku, Touka met Asuna and joined Anteiku but now some bother was brewing and in response to this Yoshimura was talking to Asuna "Rize has stolen a part of this ward as her own and is killing for fun a binge eater if she does one other thing you have permission to clean up before the doves appear" He said looking over at the changed girl

She has black hair but had some in front of her face but was dyed blue as she wears a green hoodie with a white shirt some symbols on it as she also had on a black skirt and some black boots going for the punk look. Done with her happy act unless she was working "Of course sir I shall keep an eye on her" The half ghoul said meanwhile...

A women was happily devouring a group of bodies in a penthouse moaning and groaning in bliss as she was naked "So tasty..." The female ghoul said as the blood was all over her body before a large muscular man with a hockey mask with blonde hair appears from the dark "They really weren't kidding you are a binge eater...but I've got orders from above to take you alive..But I guess I could take an arm or two! Perhaps a leg! Or perhaps all four of them!" He said with an excited laugh pulling out tongs

"Like all men big but with a small weapon" She said with a sigh before he glares at her "Do you know who I am?" She sighs softly "Another irritating man interrupting my meal" She said before he appears behind her with his kagune out "Be careful what you say" He said before trying to take her out with one of his two spiked tails but she's nowhere to be seen and he hits a fish tank being carried away a little bit before yelling out in anger

Soon Rize appears on top of another building and was still naked was holding the man's tongs but throws it away "You bore me now..."

Then let to a short time after Rize walks in Anteiku walking to the counter and greets both Touka and Asuna "Red Knight and the rabbit it's nice to see you both" She said playing the kind innocent game

"Order coffee or get out of here" Touka warns with a hostile tone while Asuna noticed a young boy around her and Touka's age staring at Rize

"Oh I want something alright" Rize said admiring Asuna as she licks her lips "Don't look at her like that or do that"Touka demanded quietly so not to let customers see or notice "Your just angry I have something you don't flat chest" She said with a chuckle

Touka blushes in embarrassment as she shakes in anger "Shut up y-" Asuna sighs "Both of you calm down I prefer Touka anyway she's not a harlot...I've Heard of your ways Rize" she said handing Rize coffee "Now read a book and keep to eating monthly" Asuna said before serving the others with a smile Touka soon smiling as Rize growls but walks over to a seat and sits down noticing a boy watching her and smiles concentrating on the book.

Timeskip brought to you by meh

A few days later the same boy was back and was named Ken Kaneki apparently and now he was here with his friend Hideyoshi Nagachika or more known as Hide at least that's what Touka found out she was surprised to see they were Asuna's friends. Touka saw them talking to her a few times or trying to at least.

"Asuna the usual!" Hide yelled with a smile as Asuna looks at him annoyed "Keep it down idiot...but Fine I'll get yours to Kaneki" She said making the coffee up for them and passes it to them "Asu Kaneki here has a crush" Hide said with a chuckle

"Of course he does just keep away from my little crush Kaneki" Asuna said flicking his forehead as she stands back up sitting down with a sigh rubbing her head before turning around and notices Touka walking over "Kaneki here likes you" He said making Touka blush before storming off making Asuna run after her asking Koma and Irimi to fill in for her

She walks up into her room "You shouldn't let him get to you he was only joking" Asuna said noticing her sitting on her bed "It's not that I just like someone and hearing that just..." Before she can finish Yoshimura walks in

"Hide left your friend. And Rize walked in Kaneki seems to have an interest" He said as Asuna stands up muttering a sorry and rushes off it was still light and they would be talking for awhile so she went back down keeping an eye on them as they talked to one another

An hour or two later they both leave and Asuna follows at a distance with both her cloak and mask on

"Who would've thought we like the same coffee and books?" Rize asked as they were out in the open then began to have small talk as Rize pretended to cry saying she lived in the same area as the recent ghoul attacks

So she convinced Kaneki to escort her home since he was a nice guy but she seduced him and was speaking to his ear before she bit into his shoulder activating her kagune ranting on about him being tasty before Asuna leaps into action appearing to her left and smashes her into a wall with her shield side of her kagune not only had her kagune grew with her in size and strength her mask had changed littered with blood.

"Go call an ambulance" Asuna demanded and jumps over to where Rize is "Rize! I warned you!" She yelled the mask muffling the voice ever so slightly

Rize tries to fight back by having four of her tentacles like kagune slam into her before Asuna appears behind her cutting off them all in an instant "Too slow Rize" She growls in pain and anger and instantly regrows them surprised Asuna and smacks her into a wall

Asuna walks out coughing and stretching her arm taking out her own blade running over and jumps over her slashing her across her back as Rize hits her with one tentacle which she blocks but hits her other side with the other three

Asuna endures it and gets in close her sword and shield turning into four long swords leaving Rize in shock before she looks up and cuts the beams coming down into pieces Rize taking this opportunity bites her neck and takes a chunk out of it before jumping away using her kagune to launch her away but before she could she was tackled by Asuna "I am not letting something like that stop me!"

She yelled about to slam her blade down on her neck before she mutters something quietly that left Asuna in shock. She shakes but looks at her confused wondering how she knew her?

Asuna grabs her "You will stay at Anteiku I will keep an eye on you and you shall tell me everything" She said rubbing the wound on her neck but still had a scar on her hand but she knocks out Rize before she can say otherwise and rushes to her home.

She walked in seeing Yoshimura "Rize is staying in my room I will explain later" Earning a nod from him as she walks up and puts Rize on her bed before tying her to the bed

Then she meets with Yoshimura and talks to him explaining the situation before he says it's fine and let's Asuna take a shower

She sighs taking off her clothes and steps into it her neck slowly healing but is soon interrupted as Rize stands at the door "Wow the Red Knight is not someone to play with"

Asuna blushes "Get out before I kill you!" She yelled quickly as soon as Rize left she left the shower drying herself and putting clothes on before Touka ran in and sees Rize "Why is she here?!"

Asuna sighs softly looking away "She knows where my sister is..."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except my Oc

So I left the last chapter on the bit of a cliff hanger and didn't finish the entire plot of the first episode and I hope the next part with surprise or even shock you readers it's an idea I got from a recent game I played Prototype 2. But I shall now start the sixth part of the story anything will be explained after the story

Touka was shocked to hear this "Y-you have a sister?" She asked wondering why Asuna hadn't told her this and was about to speak before someone smashes through her window smoke filling the room and yells of pain could be heard

Touka activates her kagune and goes for the red eyes before in an instant it disappears again the smoke comes out the room as everyone runs upstairs only to see Rize and Asuna on the floor. Touka looking as if she was in panic "What happened Touka?" Yoshimura asked as he had Irimi and Koma take Asuna to a hospital and checks on Rize "She's dead?"

Touka bites her lip cursing herself for her weakness "Someone broke in a ghoul but I don't know who" She said cleaning up the glass

"I see...we'll Take care of her don't worry she'll get to the hospital and will be fine" Yoshimura reassured her as she had a blank expression as she always did but he could tell she was upset

She nods hesitantly "Of course boss" She said as she continued to clean up before Koma and Irimi ran back in "Boss! Asuna freaked out and ran. She asked us to put her down which we did but then she ran off"

Touka's eyes widen as she jumps out the window ignoring the three calls to stop.

Meanwhile however...

Asuna ran into an alleyway she smelt something amazing while her head aches in pain it was also blank and empty except for this smell but as soon as she got there she saw a man feasting on another one looking surprised "Oh your a ghoul I haven't eaten a lot so I can't spare much but I can't leave another ghoul hungry" He said offering it to her before someone appears behind him and attempts to kick his head before Asuna appears there blocking it before falling back

The kind ghoul ran off in fear "I hate bottom feeders in my feeding ground" The angry and arrogant one said with strange hair to her anyway it was a strange shade "I'm going to count what you done as lucky!" He tried to pin her to the wall by Asuna's neck but she wasn't moving at all "What the hell?! Are you fat or something?!"

She shrugs staring at the body one of her eyes red "What the hell? Your clearly not a normal ghoul half breed" He said and slams his foot into her stomach sending her into the wall

She falls out of it clutching her head "Ghoul?" She repeated confused as she was in agony because of her head trying to think but she couldn't at all

"Yes a ghoul now then explain why your on my territory" The strange man said before Touka appears behind him "This isn't your territory" She said looking at Asuna wondering what was wrong with her? "Anteiku decides who gets Rize's feeding grounds" She said before he began to rush towards her "Why should a bunch of fence sitters like you decide?!"

Touka sighs "Fine if that's the way you want it" In an instant her eyes go red and black and appears behind him as he has a cut on his arm "Is that all you got?" He taunts

"Wait for it..." Touka said and soon cuts appear all over him as he gasps in surprise and groans in pain before jumping away. Touka runs to Asuna and bends over to her level "Asuna what was that about Asuna?" She asked confused noticing she seemed distracted

Suddenly she looks up at her "Who is A-asuna? Who are you?" Asuna asked before looking at the dead human her eye activating again "Meat..." Touka was shocked but knew I needed to eat since I was neglecting myself as of late

She walks over and takes an arm off before walking back and gives it to Asuna who stares at it before putting it down "No...eating Humans is taboo wrong bad" She said her hand gripping her head as she looked in pain. Touka sighs and chews a little herself before forcing it into Asuna's mouth and forces her to swallow it and repeats this process pinning her down both their faces beyond red

When Touka was happy Asuna ate enough she knocks her out taking her to the hospital. Then she goes back and explains what happened including Asuna's amnesia but minus the forced feeding part. But as usual Touka was as cold as ever

Timeskip time!

Asuna sits up rubbing her head and touching her lips but she still couldn't remember anything and what was worse? She couldn't remember last night when Touka brought her here

"Oh your awake good we'll just perform some tests and then pass you up some food but you should know you have Amnesia" The doctor said and soon after numerous tests she was back in her room eating before the doctor walked back in "You have a visitor it's friends from what I hear" The doctor said "There's quite a few so they'll take turns" The nurse said with a smile

First was Kaneki and Hide "Man girl you really got yourself into some mess this time i can't believe someone dropped something on your head..." Before he could finish Asuna said two words that would shock everyone "Kaneki and Hide? Y-yes your my friends you took care of me when I was alone in school when..." She couldn't say anymore before pain goes through her head

"H-hey just calm down at least you remember your best bros" Hide said an arm wrapped around Kaneki another making the peace sign #9996; "Yeah" Kaneki said with a smile agreeing with him as Asuna smiles and nods making both boys blush from the first smile they've seen from her

"Anyway! Kaneki handled your school work and myself handled your teachers" Hide said with a smile proudly as Kaneki done the same

"Thanks good to know I can always trust you but I should see the others and try to fix my head" Asuna said glad to have such friends meat keep repeating in her head as she saw them but...whoever Was whispering that in her head was held back by her own desire to protect them.

Now was Touka and Yoriko Touka's best friend and Asuna's friend. "Idiot you should be more careful" Touka instantly scolded "Touka be more gentle this is why you don't have any boyfriends" Yoriko teases "S-shut up I could too have a boyfriend!" Touka said blushing as Yoriko and Asuna giggle

"I don't remember you two but your funny and I like it so I'm guessing your my friend?" Asuna asked pointing at Yoriko then she points at Touka for a second and doesn't say anything looking away "Someone close my head hurts when I look at either of you but I know I've known you longer purple hair"

Touka was confused but shakes it off looking at Yoriko "Come on let's go we won't get anything out of her when she's like this..." She said walking away hurting that Asuna couldn't remember her

Asuna was expecting more but none came "Perhaps that girl told them to go away?" She wondered before suddenly gripping her head seeing a girl with strange pink hair "R-ri-" She passed out on the bed

Another timeskip!

It had been a few days now and soon she would be allowed to leave but she couldn't eat or drink anything it all tasted like crap she had coffee though that worked but her instincts demanded she eat the nurse but she ignores them and now she was allowed to leave putting on clothes Touka brought the nurse to give to Asuna.

Asuna was back in school starving but acted happy the whole team confusing everyone she only retained memories of Kaneki and Hide. As soon as she walked in Hide hugged her from behind "Thank god your back me and Kaneki could barely handle our classes without you" He said as Kaneki looked at her concerned "Hide be careful she still has amnesia"

"Fine your just jealous I got to hug a girl before you did" Hide teases before Asuna turns around "Will you both stop it!" She yelled before realising what she done and instantly says sorry

"No it's okay it means your getting back to your old self again" Kaneki explained "Now let's go we have to visit someone named Nishiki Nishio" Asuna tags along looking around as the boys were boys and talked about girls well more or less Hide talking and fantasising about them and Kaneki blushing and simply agreeing.

However soon the trio walk in the room and kaneki's and Asuna's face go red as a nearly naked girl was making out with the man on his lap before running off after fixing her clothes the man turns around on a chair and it's him from last night the one who tried to kill Asuna and that kind ghoul

"Seems you have two shy ones in the back when it comes to girls and it seems you have a girl lover who is also a girl I wouldn't mind seeing that action up close and personal perhaps I'll lend her to you" The man with glasses said with a grin before Asuna's face went dark red as Kaneki's and Hide realise why Asuna never showed any affection for them or any man when asked

"A-anyway do you have that thing you needed for my project?" Hide asked getting back to the point surprising his two friends Nishiki looks around "Sure i must have it around somewhere" He said and stands up looking through his books "No wait I must've left it at home no matter we can just walk there"

Hide was surprised he was that close but trusts the man he considered a friend "Sure you want to come you two?" He asked Kaneki and Asuna "Sure" Asuna said with a smile as this makes Kaneki say yes as well "I'd prefer not to go to class alone so sure"

So then the four begin to head to Nishiki's home passing by a burger joint on the way as the three men enjoy it saying it was the best as Asuna endured the taste of it.

But a word come up in her head again "Try human MEAT it's so much better" Making her eye go red and black as she instantly shuts it

"hey is everything okay?" Kaneki asked concerned making Hide look back as Asuna keeps her eye closed "Yeah just a little dirt thats all let's continue" And they do so until they pass by the entrance to a parking lot with no one else around

Instantly Nishiki kicks both Kaneki and Hide in leaving a shocked Asuna he tried to do the same to her but her reflexes and instincts helped her block it leaving both surprised.

She hurls him in by the leg running in but instantly stopping when the ghoul with glasses had his foot on both Kaneki and Hides face "Not another step freak" He said with a grin "Good girl now tell me why you haven't ate these two as you slowly walk towards me" He demanded sadisticly as she began to walk to him slowly

"They are my best friends I don't want to hurt them I want to protect them I want to become the strongest so no human or ghoul is ever harmed for being just them. I want to rid this world of the bad people" She said remembering her goal

"You stupid bitch! You must be lying because you must know the joy of eating someone who utterly trusts you now open that eye and come in front of me" He demanded stomping on Hides face as a warning

She got in front of him only to be kicked into a nearby piller hitting her head as it began to ring and memories flashed through her head of everyone and everything as her vision was blurred but she heard distant sounds of that stupid ghoul slowly she stood up before kaneki's and hide's heads were bleeding. Asuna stands up and before Nishiki can finish his sentence she grabs his foot slams him into the ground ubleshing a flurry of kicks into the face before throwing him up her kagune activating making 4 swords as she began to stab him franticly with them as he says "Stop or I'll die!"

Instantly she stops as she heard Touka "Your back?" Asuna looks back and nods before her eyes widen in shock and she falls to one knee "W-wait stay back!" She yelled at her gripping her head

"R-rize is in my head Touka take me out!" Asuna demanded before she instantly stops and began to laugh "Man this body is so powerful! I feel like I could take on the full CCG and her kagune!" 'Asuna' Yelled as her own hands roam her body "Not as busty as my own body but it'll do certainly enough for you Touka she liked it by the way" She said with a giggle

"R-rize?!" Touka was in shock what was happening to Asuna? "I guess I must be that brat stuck me inside here after taking most of me but just enough is left now let's have some fun!" She yelled charging at Touka d

Meanwhile!

Asuna was in her own head before she saw Rize "Hello there roommate..." She said with a giggle Asuna didn't show a reaction and instead rushes forward plunging her hand into Rize's stomach "My body my rules...and if you go near my memories again I won't hesitate to erase you"

More timeskip time!

Asuna groans waking back up in Touka's room? "Morning sleepy head" Touka said bandages around her arm and neck. Asuna blushes and simply stands up walking out to find Yoshimura leaving a smiling happy Touka?

"Don't worry your friends are resting Kaneki in your room and Hide in the spare" He explained leaving a thankful Asuna "Thank you boss how's Touka?" Asuna asked looking away feeling guilty

"She's fine don't worry she explained the situation and we haven't lost trust in you and we never will" The elderly man said with a kind smile as Asuna relaxes "You always put me at ease old man" She said going back to Touka's room

So...yes the yuri has started tell me if you want any...adult scenes but I hope the chapter was good I would explain it but that's better left to a later date so nothing is spoiled but you can pm me if there's any confusion or simply put it in the reviews that's all for tonight thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back! So I probably would've put this up sooner but my WiFi went out due to the payment not going through or something like that.

Asuna was staying in Touka's room so Touka could keep an eye on her but Asuna was too embaressed to even look at her forget talking to her and Rize in her head was teasing her about it "Keep your eyes off the flat chest pervert" Rize teases "You can't say anything harlot" Asuna whispers making Touka look over before sighing and concentrating on talking to Yoriko over the phone

Asuna was keeping quiet her face buried in a book she wasn't sure what to say to Touka after what happened being force fed like that but she did like it "Of course you did dyke" Rize whispers in her ear appearing like she should before Asuna tries to slap her away but Touka grabs her hand "what's up with you?"

"I-it's just Rize she knows what happened and I think she liked it" Asuna said quietly Touka blushes but doesn't show it "Well whatever not as if I'll do it again" Asuna felt hurt? Why weren't her and Touka only friends? "R-right yeah..."She said looking away "But I'm sorry for hurting you because of letting my guard down sorry" Touka looked surprised she didn't know Asuna to show much emotion or even say sorry

"It's fine just ignore her" Touka said and sits down against the bed next to Asuna and kisses her cheek "Your not sleeping on the floor by the way" Asuna nods shyly as Rize whispers in her ear "Seems she likes you and wants to have fun perhaps I should teach you how to se-" Asuna pushes her away and focuses on Touka "How's Yoriko I didn't worry her did I?"

Touka sighs "Of course you did idiot she made you food...but I wasn't sure what to do with it" Asuna nods hesitantly "Okay then I guess you want to know about me and my sister?" Touka looked surprised she never revealed anything about her big brother but was too curious "S-sure"

Asuna leans her head back "So obviously my parents were killed because of some stupid reason because this world could never be kind...so I had to look after my little sister but you've seen the power of half ghouls as long as I was with her it was dangerous we were a bigger target and I found a way to make sure there would be no reason for no one to target her." She looks over at her closet

Touka was shocked wondering what it could be "Well what is it? it could help all of us!" She said rather angry Asuna hadn't mentioned it before "It's something only my family could do on addition to having such a unique kagune we can take our kagune off our backs and use them as weapons"

Touka was wondering how much more powerful Asuna could get "But I'm afraid the CCG could have my father's kagune..." She said looking away "But I guess if I need to trust me more I should tell you more about me and stop acting like a moody teen"

Asuna said with a blush as Touka giggles a little acting a little out of character "Okay then tell me about how you met the flirt and Kaneki" Asuna nods "Kaneki and hide both kind of just stick around me no matter how much I scared them or forced them away as I did you. It was soon after you found Yoriko" Asuna said looking away in shame "It's fine I know you preferred to be alone" Touka said with a smile

Asuna nods shyly she couldn't deny her feelings to herself about Touka but she would have to. "So then I guess if that's all we should head to bed" Asuna said stretching trying to act like her old self as she quickly dragged in her quilt and mattress "Rize may get handsy...unless your into that" Asuna teases with a wink before groaning rubbing her head and instantly goes to bed...with all of her clothes on

Touka blushes but gets into bed also taking this time to relax and think about her feelings towards Asuna before sleep soon took her and she passed out

 **The Next day**

A blonde man Jason the same one that attacked Rize walks into a clinic before grabbing a doctor by the name of Asaki Fueguchi easy to tell from his tag "I want new pliers and if I don't get what I want. I will return" He said before walking out

Asuna woke up with a yawn hearing Touka in the shower and heads downstairs being greeted by the workers Koma, Irimi and Yoshimura "Ah morning Asuna how are you feeling?" The elderly man asked "I'm fine don't worry" Asuna said sitting down and stretches "Why aren't you working?" Koma asked confused "It's my day off" Asuna comments

"I see lucky you perhaps you should get a new mask isn't your old one a little old and worn out?" Koma asked "But I like the blood on it. it warms other ghouls" Asuna said relaxing "Just ask Uta to make it more intimidating" Irimi pointed out earning a sigh from the annoyed Asuna "Fine" She agreed "Good I'll ask Touka about it" Yoshimura said with a smile making coffee for both Touka and Asuna

'Ask me about what?" Touka asked coming down with her waitress outfit "You'll be taking out Asuna to get a new mask" Yoshimura asked and Touka closes her eyes for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly "Fine I'll do it"

Asuna relaxes before noticing it raining outside and drinks her coffee happily before noticing a young women and girl about to run in soaking from the rain. "Koma get some towels!" Touka said and rushes out helping them in

Asuna stands up and catches the towels trying to help the young girl but she hides behind her mother "Sorry she's shy" The mother says but Asuna knew something was wrong with the girl but knew it wasn't her business so Asuna hands her the towel for the young girl "It's okay" She said before sitting back down and relaxing, stretching.

The mother begins to talk to Yoshimura as Asuna walks over to Touka "So who are they two?" Touka sighs "Of course you wouldn't know your always out hunting ghouls those two are regular ghouls who ask for food" She said before walking away

Asuna walks up to the meeting room where she saw the girl walk up to and Koma informed her. She walks in but sees the girl eating and backs out instantly "Sorry I didn't see" She said before walking down stairs and looks rather bothered which Irimi picks up on "Is everything okay?' Asuna nods hesitantly "I just walked into the girl eating"

"That would be Hinami I suggest making her coffee it would help with Touka" She said with a wink causing Asuna to blush and quickly get to making coffee. Then she goes up to her room and walks in "As an apology" She said walking over and hands her the coffee which Hinami hesitantly takes and sips it before looking surprised

"It's amazing!" She said in shock making Asuna blush "It's really nothing so you like reading books?" Asuna asked noticing the book on the right side of Hinami "Yeah I like reading but I have trouble with Kanji" Asuna nods "I could teach you if you'd like? I'm Asuna" She said holding out her hand Hinami shakes it "I'm Hinami Fueguchi but what are you excatly?" She asked the half ghoul "A half breed don't worry though" Asuna said with a smile then Hinami obviously accepted and Asuna taught her about it while Touka watched from the outside

Soon both had to leave with an asleep Hinami being carried home then Touka took Asuna out for her mask since it was midnight the best time to go out.

Asuna let's Touka lead the way as she looks up at the dark sky enjoying the sight of it sometimes she wishes she could look at it all day but nothing could be perfect and not everything could be given.

Soon however both go into Uta's studio but he is nowhere to be soon so Asuna goes to look at his recent masks before being scared by Uta "So not funny!" She said pouting leaving a laughing Touka and Uta

"So I take it your here for a new mask?" Uta asked gaining a nod from Asuna before Uta brings out a copy of her mask but larger with some weight "It shouldn't break as easily" Uta said happy about his work

Asuna tests it on "It's good thanks Uta I'm glad I'll be sure to wear it soon" She said with a smile before walking out Touka soon following going home then to bed

 **The Next Morning**

The CCG's 20th ward branch was holding a meeting with the two men in it who found Jason's pliers Mado the older man of the two and Amon the strong fit younger one of the two.

Currently talking was Itsuki Mature talking about a potential gang perhaps being raised in the 11th ward. Then Amon began to talk about his report on the binge eater Jason and the pliers Mado found. "I believe in conclusion Jason was having a fight with the binge eater but managed to flee taking his weapon the pliers Mr Mado found" He finished

Marude was impressed and ordered both to lead the investigation and concluded the meeting but not before reminding all of them of the CCG's goal to eridicate All Ghouls.

So later that day at night both Mado and Amon lured a ghoul in to learn information about the weapon but already had a feeling it was Jason's but the ghoul attacked them was easily subdued and then killed after no good information was given.

Then two ghouls were attacked by them after Amon pointed them out. One revealed it was Jason's weapon then was killed before the other one ran away and was injured from the battle but they chase after him "Sir we have to be quicker he's getting away!" Amon brashly said "There's no need Amon he'll lead us to the bigger fish" Mado commented calming Amon down enough to follow him

Soon the escaped ghoul gets to one of his friends and both talk about how dangerous the ward has become and the ghouls before the injuried ghoul began to complain about his wounds before his friend said some words that would doom a certain family "You should go see Dr Fuegichi" But as soon as that's said both are killed by the watching doves "I feel that's another piece of the puzzle" Mado commented

 **That morning with Asuna and Co.**

Hinami and her mother visit Anteiku and Hinami seems to be in a much better mood that everyone notices and she waves to Asuna who waves back with a smile before both Hinami and her mother go upstairs everyone looks at Asuna "What? I like children they're cute and I'm good with them" She said then everyone went back to work except a smiling Touka...but this is interrupted with a blue haired man walks in fancy and frenchy and has a strong presence.

 **So again sorry for the late update I hope you can forgive me also hayfever messed up with my eyes and nose so I couldn't concentrate sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my hair and my character...probably

So another chapter hopefully I can get back to updating regularly although I've been wondering if I should start another fanfic to update each one every two days so one day one the next day. But I'll get back onto this story first.

Touka looked at the man in front of her "Shuu Tsukiyama...why are you here?" She asked clearly not trusting the man "Ah Touka I'm just a customer you don't have to be concerned about me" He said walking to a table before noticing Asuna and finds her smell to be divine "And just who would you be?" He asked earning a look from her

"I'm Asuna why is that any of your business?" He chuckles "I was just asking madam and if it helps you have a rather strong but..." Shuu takes a deep breath "Amazing smell it's magnifique!" Touka instantly gets him out as he yells to Asuna "Ta-ta Asuna I hope to see you soon! I'll make sure it won't be too long I promise!' He said rather happily

Touka then walks back in "Watch out for that parasite he's a gourmet he is part of a group that takes pleasure on putting on a show for violence and eating the remains normally only picking rare tasting humans...like yourself" Asuna sighs "I guess I'm lucky if he tries anything I'll end him"

Koma Irimi and Yoshimura nod simply glad she wasn't planning to end the world or anything like a bond villain.

 **Shortly after**

Shuu was eating some eyes thinking about Asuna "She smelt so good... I want to taste her forever I've never smelt anything like her and I shall have what I want...I always do" He said with a smirk.

 **Meanwhile with Touka, Yoriko and an observent Asuna**

Touka was eating her usual food a bun of sorts perhaps a burger? She had to fool Yoriko but interrupted her "So then you have feelings for Asuna? Judging from how you look at her and how awkward she's become around you" The smart chef picked up on "I-i do not!" She said with a red face making Yoriko giggle "Just try the new food I made and i won't tell her or anyone else"

Touka leans forward and tries it swallowing it before leaning back "So?" Yoriko asked "It's amazing as usual Yoriko" Touka said with a smile "Awww thank you Touka! I'll make sure not to tell Asuna now" Touka growls with a red face "I already told you!...But I have to go to the bathroom" She said walking there and instantly locks herself in a stall with a bottle of water and forces her body to accept the food

"Damn it damn it! keep it down!" She said panting over the toilet and chugs water hitting her stomach before falling back panting sweat dripping down her head. "Touka...I told you about this it's not healthy and least eat meat after it" Asuna said on the other side

"I'm fine just explain to Yoriko and the others for me" Asuna nods hesitantly "Okay fine then..."

She sighs and walks outside taking out her PSP and began to play it with her head phones in ignoring the world around her before Shuu walks over "A gamer? Getting lost in the world of other characters I see wishing you could be them"

Asuna sighs taking out her head phones "It distracts and calms me enough to not freak out" She was obviously talking about Rize and went back to ignoring him "Can I join you?" She nods hesitantly "It's fine to not trust me I'm guessing Touka told you about me"

Asuna looks over "No you seem fine just a little weird" He sits down with a smile "Thank you it's had to talk to someone to be honest I don't want to taste you I'm simply bored and want a conversation ever since Rize died I've been quite sad"

Asuna looks shocked she needed more information about Rize "It's okay and I'd be glad to talk to you more" He smiles softly thinking about the women he hates the women that insulted his lifestyle and the way he eats.

So they began to have a good talk before he said something that she would normally say no to "So why don't I take you to a cafe and we can talk a little more" She nods and soon both are sat down with both having coffee and they began to talk before in his hatred for Rize he crushed the cup

Asuna picks up shards cleaning up but her hand end up bleeding he covers it up with a handkerchief "Sorry I should've have caused such a mess I guess I don't know my own strength" Asuna looks at him "It's fine everyone makes mistakes"

"Thanks perhaps I can make it up to you. There's a nearby hangout Rize used to go to perhaps I can take your someone?" he suggested

Asuna rubs her head as Rize whispers "Don't trust this freak..." She ignores her "S-sure I'm off on Sunday let's do it then" Shuu nods in agreement handing her a card before both leave Shuu taking the time to smell her blood like some sort of pervert.

Soon after Asuna was standing in her room looking at the card. She knew she couldn't trust him but she couldn't bring her weapon on Sunday but she could still use her kagune to deal with whatever he had planned

"Asuna Yomo wanted to train you underground again get ready" Yoshimura said poking his head in Asuna nods walking downstairs and follows him to the training grounds

"At this rate the old man should start paying you since you've trained me and Touka" Asuna mentioned before he rushes at her throwing punches only for her to dodge swiftly and deal a punch to his stomach

"Your getting good" He said simply

He then tried another barrage and throw a kick in. She takes the kick groaning in pain before grabbing his leg and dealing swift kicks to his body and face

He backs away rather quickly "Perhaps soon we should spar" He said dropping his cloak and began to get serious as Asuna done the same

towards the end both were a panting sweating mess "That was good but I still have to take you somewhere" Yomo said standing up collecting his cloak and helping Asuna up.

He leads her to a bar ran by a friend "Itori this is Asuna you already know Uta" Asuna sits to her left with Yomo on her left and Uta on the far right

"It's nice to meet you I was wondering when Ren-chan would bring you here" She said with a smile "So then your an infamous half ghoul?"

Asuna nods revealing her eye "From the union of a ghoul and human" She said surprising Itori "Wow so you already know most of the legends then." Asuna nods

"So then you three are old friends?" Asuna asked looking at the three "Yeah because of Uta and Ren the fourth ward was more of a shithole then it is now" Asuna looked over surprised "Wow really?"

"yes but thankfully we've moved past that haven't we Ren?" Uta asked gaining a nod from him

"Actually his old self reminds me of an angry Touka" Uta mentioned making Itori gasp and nod "Your right!" She said wondering how she didn't notice

"That's enough about the past didn't you have something to ask?" Yomo said feeling annoyed

"Oh right so Asuna do you know the other one eyed ghoul at all?" Itori asked as Asuna shakes her head

"To my knowledge there should only be three one eyed ghouls although I have a feeling there's more then that" Asuna said shocking everyone in the bar "You know a third?!" They asked

"My little sister like me except on the opposite side she's with a foster family a ghoul one so it should be fine" She said drinking coffee

"Hmm..but do you know about Rize?" Asuna decided it was her turn to ask "Now that's a good topic I doubt she'd be only anyone's mind if it wasn't for the incident" Asuna looked over at her confused as Yomo looked over "Itori..."

"Oh yeah while the Red knight was battling her someone was spotted on top of the beams" Asuna listened to her nodding "I mean it can't be an accident she recently got here and was the biggest glutton around you of all people as well"

Asuna nods in agreement before Yomo ends the conversation "That's enough come on were going home" He said leading her home.

 **And that was the end of that til the next day**

Asuna was in front of a strange place holding the card before walking in and seeing servants weird servants with masks "The master asked that you take a shower and wear these clothes" A male said handing her clothes Asuna sighs softly "Of course he did perv...I'll do it I guess"

She said letting the servants lead her to a shower where she waited til they all left before getting into the shower with a sigh "So are you going to kill him? eat him?" Rize asked "No just stay out of the way you fat glutton harlot" This angers Rize but does as she's told and stays quiet

Soon Asuna walks back out putting on the clothes sitting on the table drinking some coffee as she's lifted up up on a rising platform through a hole in the ceiling caused by the chandelier being moved

Then an announcer began to talk "Welcome ladies and gentlemen on tonight's menu! Ghoul!" He said making everyone mumble about it

Before Shuu with two ladies around his arms appear on a upper balcony making everyone mutter about him and cheering

"Welcome! normally a ghouls smell and taste would be disgusting and unworthy but I assure you this girl is special a rare quality that you shall love" He said bringing out the handkerchief with her blood and drops it to the crowd who quickly become addicted to it

Then a man be seen talking to a women "So madam which scrappers did you bring this time?" She giggles softly "I couldn't decide and just brought all of them!"

A large gate opens revealing 5 large men with different weapons clubs axes etc

Asuna watches not at all impressed rushing over jumping on all of their heads before kicking the last one sending him into a wall

Everyone gasps in shock and quickly began to cheer and it turned into more of old times gladiator fight.

Asuna jumps back before an axe hits her she looked at the remaining four who instantly charge at her she activates her kagune making a complete defense shield blocking all four attacks unable to attack yet before knocking them off balance and making a large sword and cleaves them in half

"The Red Knight! The half ghoul!" everyone yelled in shock leaving a rather surprised angry and upset Shuu "A half ghoul under my very nose and I didn't notice!" He said shaking and crying pushing both girls away

The one that was kicked appears behind her Shuu tried to intervene but was too slow as Asuna sent a barrage of punches as her blade cut him up.

She is covered in blood as she pants softly falling to her knees "It was all in joke of course" the man said the final words she would hear before passing out from whatever was in the drink.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuna was working in Anteiku unable to remember what happened last night but she seemed fine thankfully no body parts missing and her innocence was safe but now all she could hear was customers talking about how active the CCG was recently in this ward and how they were worried about it.

"Please don't worry everyone I will never let anyone hurt you if anything happens please come to me and I shall deal with it" Asuna said bowing her head before Yoshimura caught her attention "Asuna could you please check on Touka she's spent the day in her room"

She sighs and nods wondering why Touka did this to herself. She walks upstairs and knocks on her door seeing the usual name that didn't belong **Ayato Kirishima** and Himami's mother Ryouko walks out "Oh Asuna could you please watch Hinami and Touka for me?" Asuna nods "Of course I'll teach her while I'm there"

"I honestly can't thank you enough for that it's really helped my little Hinami and she's taken quite a shine for you and Touka seems to as well" Asuna blushes "T-thanks ma'am you just do what you have to do"

Asuna then walks in and sees both Hinami and a pale Touka "Asuna!" Hinami cheers and quickly requests her help which she gives "Cute didn't know you could be so sisterly" Touka remarked

"Thanks just please look after yourself" She said taking care of Hinami having short conversations before Yoriko come in and see the three leaving a confused Hinami before Yoriko gasps "It's like you have a little family"

Asuna and Touka get red faces and yell "Yoriko we're not going out!" Yoriko giggles and leaves the food "Then why are you here in Touka's room when she's dressed in casual clothes?"

Asuna blushes more "Because I'm checking up on her and Hinami" Yoriko smiles and leaves the food but not before winking at Touka and runs off

Touka sighs and begins to force herself to eat the food before Asuna walks over "Hey stop it Touka you'll only make yourself worse" Touka looks at Asuna confused "She done all of this work for me it would be a waste to let it be for nothing" She eats some again

But Asuna kisses her forcefully taking the food out her mouth "I mean it Touka why not offer it as food for the human guests? Then if it's good more popularity and it gets used and if you tell Yoriko she'll be over the moon"

Asuna said making Touka hesitantly nod before they went to work with the plan Yoshimura agreeing and it was an instant hit. But now Yomo dragged Asuna to train or spar at this point.

 **Meanwhile**

Shuu was obsessing as usual about Asuna and was sniffing her blood again moaning in delight "It's so good! So divine! One of a kind! I must have more!" He said while going through all his books and throwing them away before slowly realising something "Perhaps I could lead her there...using a friend"

 **A little while after**

Asuna was walking back to the bar where she met Yomo's friends before noticing Nishiki from before being beaten up by other ghouls "Weak!" "bottom feeder!" "hurry up and die!" They yelled kicking him Asuna watches wondering if she should get involved the guy was someone he'd normally kill but these three were worse

Asuna walks over and swiftly kicks one beheads the other and uses her kagune to finish off the last one "Assholes the world should be rid of your kind" She helps up Nishiki

"Why are you helping me after what I done?" He asked confused "Everyone deserves a second chance and from what I can tell you regret your choice otherwise you'd be biting into my neck" She pointed out as she follows his directions home and walks in seeing the girl from before that he was making out with

"Wait who are you?" She asked thinking she hurt him "Kimi she's fine she helped take me here" He said before passing out both get him to bed then Asuna notices a large bite mark on her neck "I see then your both close judging from how concerned you were and when I saw you"

Kimi nods with a blush "Yeah I love him and I'm sure he loves me" Asuna smiles softly "I see good to know I will admit I'm the reason he was so messed up but he is a good person now I'm glad you found one another if he needs help with food call me" She said handling Kimi her number

"Actually he needs more meat and I obviously can't get it but I'm getting him coffee" Kimi asked

"That's fine I can get some we get the meat from suicide and natural causes victims but thanks for living with and trusting a ghoul Kimi" She said walking out

 **During the night**

Asuna was in the refrigerator in the back with Rize whispering in her ear "So hungry...feed us please it's been so long since you've eaten just a tiny bite" Asuna rubs her head "Shut up it's locked anyway"

She said meanwhile thinking about if there were other humans like Kimi "Perhaps this world isn't so bad..." She said wondering if one day they would produce a half ghoul child.

This was interrupted as someone knocked on the door Asuna walks over and answers it seeing a rose and a note she picks it up and reads it muttering under her breath before she groans "That pervert Tsukiyama kidnapped Kimi!" She said before Nishiki stumbles in front of her "Kimi is gone!"

"It's okay I know where she is but take it easy and come on I'll save her I promise" She said making Nishiki nod she knew better then to deny him and she would be the same in his shoes.

She leads the way to the church Tsukiyama mentioned in his note and sees Kimi on an alter with people nearby with Tsukiyama in the center "Ah beautiful Asuna...and you Nishiki I'll just deal with you but I want my ultimate meal to eat Asuna as she eats the magnificent Kimi!"

Asuna's stomach growls alerting everybody "Seems someone is hungry anyway" He taunts as both rush at him disgusted by the man. Asuna attacks his left and Nishiki his right

Both quickly overpower him with numbers and the fact Asuna is there but Nishiki hasn't recovered his strength yet. Asuna sees from the corner of her eyesone of Tsukiyama's followers attempt to behead her.

Asuna leaps into action instead beheading the person who would behead Kimi but is too slow to turn around as another attacks her from behind and the combination of Rize being stubborn and messing with her head and being hungry wouldn't let her use her kagune.

So Asuna is knocked down and held down by the followers as she growls trying to use her strength to get up but it was no use. Nishiki was already knocked out since he didn't have a chance against Tsukiyama like that.

Tsukiyama then began to walk to Asuna and is standing over her before Touka appears with a knife slashing his eyes "Stay away from her you parasite!" But he quickly heals and the two do battle none of them using their kagune but then Tsukiyama began to talk about how in the past he had a crush on Touka but this only distracts him as Touka kicks him in the face "Your disgusting!"

Asuna roars in anger at having Touka fight her battles when she promised herself she would kill the wicked and purge this cruel world. She manages to get up grabbing her sword and taking care of the followers parrying their strikes or dodging and then delivering a killing blow

Just as Touka was running out of stamina and was about to get overpowered Asuna rushes in trying to slash down his back only for him to block it with his hand his kagune wrapped around it "You think a simple blade can pierce me? you silly girl"

Asuna puts more strength into it and cuts through his kagune taking off a few finger before Touka and Asuna jump back regrouping "This isn't some normal blade I have and as soon as I deal with you I'll be taking Kimi and Nishiki home with Touka"

Touka nods in agreement still embarressed by that kiss.

"I guess I'll have to end this act then please forgive me madam" He said leaving Asuna confused before her eyes widen and she pushes Touka out of the way and Tsukiyama rushes forward piercing Asuna with his kagune and licks her blood shivering and moaning in delight before pushing her off his hand. "The fearsome red knight is nothing without her human meat it seems" He said walking towards Kimi

Touka was shocked that Asuna done that for her but should she have been? They were friends or perhaps something even more then that.

Asuna coughs franticly her wounds slowly healing "No stay away from her!" She yelled trying to stand

"Don't worry I still wish for you to eat her" He said pulling down her sweater wondering about the scar on her shoulder but little did he know this was from Nishiki and that event led him to become a good hearted man.

Nishiki wakes up from his slumber and stands up rushing at Tsukiyama and tries to fight him over and over but it doesn't work but he keeps going to protect the woman he cares about as his past plays in his mind. His older sister took care of him working young to help them both but is instead turned in by her employer and she wasn't even a violent girl they only ate the homeless because they had to.

Nishiki got revenge on the man and then went to college the same as Asuna's and Kaneki's and Hide's obviously

Then he met Kimi and they started a relationship but after his fight with Asuna and he couldn't heal he was in pain at home until Kimi came in he attacked her but soon gave up as she was too weak but Kimi offers him flesh from her should so he begins to eat

And she began to explain how much he was to her as he met her the day her family died and brightened up her world saved her from depression and she believes that. So she wants him to live then he stops eating from her.

Then back to the right Nishiki was still fighting "It's useless without human flesh you cannot use your kagune and the weaker you are." Nishiki falls over too tired to continue

But Tsukiyama notices that Touka is eating little bits of Asuna leaving more bite marks that are needed. Asuna was a blushing mess as Touka stands up covering her shoulder "Sorry my kagune isn't working"

"It's okay just rest" Touka said wiping her mouth "How dare you eat from my Asuna! and mark her with your teeth you disgusting harlot!" Tsukiyama yelled in rage

Touka dodges his rushed attacks easily overpowering him making him unable to move his legs with her kagune her eyes red then she freed Kimi and Asuna helped up Nishiki

"Don't leave me here like this what am I meant to do!" Tsukiyama yelled "Eat yourself or something you freak" Touka said walking out and there they left him...

 **And that's ends this chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Asuna was working back to normal after the Tsukiyama incident when suddenly she noticed Hide and Kaneki walk in despite the store not being open they probably forgot. She makes them both coffee as they sit down and passes it to them sitting on the table

"So then why are you both here? The perv and the bookworm" Asuna teases them both we both of them whine "We were here to check up on you waitress" All three of them laugh "So what's with the job?" Kaneki asked

"Well I need the money and the old man here took me in as a kid and lets me live here so I repay him" Asuna revealed since they never saw her here since Kaneki had only been here a few times to see Rize...speaking of the she devil

"It's that delicious boy just let me take a little out of him I'll play with you later" Rize said appearing next to her only Asuna able to see her

Asuna blushes and pushes her away focusing on her friends before Nishiki walks in working here as well "Hurry up and drink your coffee before I kick you idiots out" He warns

Kaneki quickly drinks it as Hide had already finished his "Calm down they were only her to see me" Asuna defended them "So where's your girlfriend Asuna?" Hide asked making Asuna blush "She's not my girlfriend!"

She yelled making Nishiki chuckle "She's off sick she'll hopefully recover soon" He said smiling

Soon however they hear yelling and Hinami runs out of the cafe Kaneki and Hide wonder what's wrong but have to leave for school "We have to get to class look after yourself for us" Hide said walking out Kaneki waving before following.

Asuna giggles softly before walking out and checks on Hinami "Hey little one what's wrong?" She ignores Asuna before cuddling her leg "I wanna see my father!"

Asuna leans down and pets her head getting her off "I'm sure there's a reason Hinami I'm sure he'll be able to return home soon or whatever and you'll see him" Hinami nods hesitantly wiping her eyes.

Asuna smiles "That's a good girl now return to your mother and I'll take you both out later for some gifts" She said leading her back inside and then goes to see her mother wanting to hear about her father.

"I honestly can't thank you enough for talking to Hinami" The mother said holding her little girl

"It's alright I just want to hear about her father" Asuna said sitting down as Ryouko nods softly "Her father had to leave because of his past catching up to him. But I'm sure he'll be back soon"

Asuna nods hesitantly "Huh would your husband happen to be Dr Fueguchi" Both gasp and nod franticly Asuna nods again "I'll be back soon don't leave until I'm home" She said standing him "I'll bring him home and I'll discuss it further"

Meanwhile

Yamori more commonly known as Jason walks into the good doctor's office eager to pick up the pliers and use it on Rize when he finds her "Just take it and don't come back" He said pointing to it "Fine whatever" Jason takes it and uses his kagune to hit the doctor through the wall

He flies through it and lands next to two CCG and Jason the three are about to battle before Asuna appears in the middle in her mask and cloak "Don't mind me" She said kicking all three in the face grabbing the doctor but is attacked by Mado and Amon.

Asuna activates her kagune her eye going red before she blocks the attacks deflecting them and creating two blades thrusting her blades into them before kicking them off "Don't treat all ghouls the same again or next time I won't let you go" She said before Jason appears behind her grinning.

Asuna bites her lip and makes a sword and shield blocking the attack but the shield is broken making Asuna yell out in pain "Give me a second" She groans to herself quickly trying to make a two handed sword but with parts of her kagune damaged it wouldn't work.

Asuna jumps back and instantly goes to Anteiku as Jason leaves also leaving the CCG and the approaching ambulance.

Back at Anteiku

Hinami and her mother was rather nervous about this before Asuna stumbles in with their father who was healed both rush over helping Asuna over who was groaning in pain "He's okay I just hurt my kagune" She revealed standing up taking off her cloak and mask

Nishiki eyes widen as he rushes to the back and comes back holding her up begining to feed her remains of human meat. She eats it being healed as Asuna stands up "Now there's another matter but first take him to my room I'm going to need to relax a bit"

She said going to her room and falling onto her lap "I saved Himami's family let me relax" Touka looked shocked but sighs and nods rubbing her head

"So when do you plan to come back to work?" Asuna asked with a blush standing up and sits next to her "Not for awhile I couldn't even kill Tsukiyama" Touka said looking away

"And your not a killer Touka" Asuna pointed out "Ghouls aren't so different from humans look at the fight between Hinami and her mother regardless if they were human or ghoul they still would've argued and Ryouko would love her no matter what or who they were" Asuna said looking at the ceiling.

Touka blushes softly rather surprised about it "Y-yeah" Asuna nods and then thinks about something else "If Kimi and Nishiki can date perhaps this means the world is changing people's opinion of ghoul's are changing except the CCG they went to wipe us out"

Asuna then looks at Touka "But I won't let them I'll protect all of you" She said before standing up "Thanks for letting me relax Touka I'll be back soon after I check on Hinami"

She said walking down to the cafe where Yoshimura was waiting "And may I ask what was in your mind to bring the doctor here?"

Asuna nods "Well if he stays here in my room with his family he can help any injuries ghouls that come here or even us when we get into trouble" She said

Yoshimura walks over and smiles "You really are something at least the family is safe" Asuna shakes her head

"CCG were outside of his clinic I'll take Ryouko and Hinami out and lure them into an alleyway" Yoshimura sighs before hesitantly nodding "Just be careful have you healed up?"

Asuna nods showing off her kagune "Yeah I'm fine don't worry I'm going to check on Hinami then I'll take them out" She said walking to the meeting room and sits down next to Hinami who hugs her "Thank you Asu..."

Asuna hugs back smiling "It's okay so is there any new words today?" She asked the little girl happily.

"uh-huh what's a cloudburst?" Hinami asked as Asuna laughs nervously "Of course a cloudburst is a...it does..." She walks over to the dictionary in here and pulls it out "It's a sudden violent storm"

She shivers a little "If I didn't know what was going to happen I'd call that foreshadowing" Hinami looks confused "Your talking to yourself again"

Asuna turns around putting the dictionary back "Of course not" She said laughing nervously yet again. But helps Hinami with the word before Ryouko walks in "Thank you again Asuna your a saint."

"It's alright if it's okay i'd like to take you both out now and perhaps pick up a new book for Hinami" The little girl nods franticly with the excat book in mind. Asuna walks over to the mother "But there may be trouble but I promise to stay close to you both protect you and wipe out the threat" She said with a smile

Ryouko nods and soon all three go to the bookstore where Hinami picks up a new book both Asuna and Ryouko seeing people ask about their family and go the other way before Hinami suddenly runs towards an alleyway looking worried

Asuna takes the mask out of her coat putting it on hidden among the crowd but runs after Hinami with her mother

"Dad! Are you here! why aren't you at home?!" She asked looking around but is only greeted by Amon and Mado with their wounds patched up

Ryouko rushes over and wraps her kagune around her and Hinami "That won't protect you forever! And you can't fool us with that false motherly love!" Mado yelled

"It's so they don't have to see what I'm about to do" Asuna said stepping out from behind them "The Red Knight it's wonderful to see you again when I kill you I'll make a fantastic weapon out of your kagune" As Mado said this CCG officers stepped out "It was dumb to bring them out here"

Asuna takes out her sword with a sigh "I will deal with this threat and protect them both no matter what I can't believe the CCG would kill a mother and child. Then again that's all your full of murders and thugs who fight for fun and convince themselves it's for the greater good"

"Your false words won't sway anyone here ghoul!" Amon yelled "All you have fought and looked for is the bad ghouls you have completely ignored the existence and good deeds ghouls do saving other humans protecting one another all you do is see us all as bad and we pay the price" Asuna said twirling her blade as the officers ran at her

"But I will be the strongest I will change this stupid world and wipe out the wicked and protect the innocent" She said dodging attacks and dealing with a trio easily slashing their chest thrusting their blade into their body or simply using her strength

Then Asuna activates her kagune four long swords appearing next to her "I will end all of you if you don't run now I am a half ghoul and there's only two real investigaters here I am unpredictive and have trained unlike other ghouls for combat" She warned "If you have families and are good people leave"

At this they ignored her and all of them rushed her. She jumps up falling down as she slashes through one her four other blades going right their the four heads to next to officer she just killed.

Then they pull and parry the attacks turning into a two handed sword that cleaves through them as she rushes through them cutting up trying to leave those without murder in their eyes. She left me feared ones alone that soon ran away.

Now there was only two left as she was bathed in blood "I warned all of you and both of you specifically. One of you is still rather young and doesn't have the look of a killer well with those looks your shooting at me you can't control your anger" She pointed out

"The other is old and experienced convinced ghouls are bad likely because of his past or rather all you've met is bad ghouls but your eyes are calm your hard to read" Asuna said as Amon rushes at her

She dodges the attack punching him in the chest sending him back a little "Oh wow you must have a strict workout" She said surprised before finally getting hit by Mado and falls back "Dick move" She whines

They try to combo her but she creates her ultimate defense before Mado tries to attack from the side but Asuna grabs his arm making her shield into a long polearm

She hurls him into a wall and knocks the back one of his feet then knocks him out in the head "That was fun while it lasted" She said cleaning herself

"Now let's go home" Asuna said cleaning the blood off her coat as it rained and that's what happened they went home and everybody was safe thanks to her

 **Sorry if you don't like it I just wanted to put a twist on things and Asuna knows the doctor due to him healing her when she was injured when Asuna went to his clinic.**


	11. Chapter 11

Touka was finally coming back to work again feeling better both mentally and physically a little due to Asuna helping both her and Hinami as well as Anteiku. She both found a way to put Yoriko's food to use and got Hinami's family to stay and put to work on what they did best. Not to mention Anteiku was becoming popular among ghouls since they now had food healing and protection as long as the ghouls didn't cause bother so the 20th was better then ever.

But when Touka walked in she couldn't help but notice the atmosphere was heavy "What's wrong with all of you?" She asked looking at everybody before Yoshimura answers "We're having a meeting about if we should send Hinami and her family to the 24th ward the doves know their faces and Asuna didn't end all of their lives only those she saw as killers two investigaters survived and have likely reported to the head quarters they could read this ward apart to find Asuna as well she's a one eyed ghoul that's now known to take down many with little effort"

Touka makes a fist "So you want to send her away too? Or what turn her into the CCG?!" She was furious with this news "Of course not they'd still tear the ward apart we just went her to lay low" Touka couldn't excatly see any fault except the fact crime may go back up

"Why should she? Because of her the ward is the best it's ever been. Crime is down among both ghouls and humans either afraid of her or not wanting to cause enough trouble to be turned away by us. And Anteiku is the best it's ever been we have much more customers and can purchase more things and make the shop better" Touka ranted

"Touka calm down" Asuna said shocking her and everyone "I won't be laying low don't worry about that I'd never do that the ward deserves more but I won't endanger all of you so I'll either leave or stop causing trouble until the doves are dealt with"

Touka bites her lip "So why don't we do that? Why don't we kick them out huh? Yomo?' He shakes his head as does Yoshimura causing Touka to sulk in her room for the rest of the night looking at her mask.

Asuna blames herself sighing softly before Yoshimura looks over "It's not your fault your simply trying to make things better and protect everyone" He said walking over putting a hand on her shoulder "It's a heavy burden to handle but we all believe you can do it"

Asuna nods "I'd prefer Hinami and her family stay in my room I can sleep with Touka I think she would prefer company right about now" She said standing up and goes to take a shower the only time she could relax without Rize or anyone else around her effecting her

 **Meanwhile**

The two investigaters were in a meeting with Mado talking "Well then we have so far drawn up the following conclusion Jason's base is not in the 20th ward. And since the gourmet and binge eater are laying low there's not much we can do. And the Red knight is just a girl like any other ghoul wants to destroy everything but isn't a threat yet...even if she did manage to take us down twice"

He said looking away "So that is all we can do now goodbye" Mado said as he began to walk away before Ippei rushes over and invited him out for drinks but Mado quickly explained he didn't have a life outside work "But remember to be careful subject number 745 is still out there" He said walking away.

Ippei laughs nervously thinking Mado was just trying to scare him and Nakajima besides number 745 is only a child. But after work Amon joins them both where Ippei began to congratulate Amon on being the top of his class at the academy "I heard you were the top of your class Amon that's amazing! But I have to ask how's the ladies?"

Amon looks down at the counter "All I can really answer is that I lost two friends of mine who were women to a ghoul" Ippei began to feel guilty about it and keeps his mouth shut soon Amon leaves heading home and Nakajima scolds Ippei.

As the two begin to head home the normally laid back lazy Ippei was fired up and eager to do actual work he's been like this since he first met Amon his work and dedication fired the man up.

But just as suddenly Ippei is killed by Touka in a bunny mask with her ghoulish eyes showing her kagune also showing and she's about to pounce on Nakajima he's unable to fight back obviously since he didn't have his quinque but Amon appears managing to pull Nakajima out of the way and began to battle with Touka bit was at a disadvantage without his Quinque but that was changed with Touka was thrown back by Mado appearing with his Quinque.

"Well hello little rabbit" He said grinning as Touka began to feel furious "You must be a friend of that brat" After he says that Asuna appears with her own mask and cloak

"You didn't have to do this that man wasn't violent but anger gets the best of us" Asuna said looking at Touka who instantly attacks her "Who are you to act to high and mighty?"

Asuna barely blocks the attacks "Calm down!" She grabs her hands her kagune protecting her from Mado's attack "I was worried that's all and it's easy to tell when your not in your room" Asuna said considering they actually shared a room.

Touka slowly began to calm down around Asuna and nods hesitantly "This isn't the way to handle things but you already understand I see thank you for being so patient with me"

Asuna smiles under her mask and both of them look at Mado before jumping back then they began to get into close combat the two others Amon and Nakajima staying out of it since they'd only be slaughtered

Asuna concentrates on keeping close keeping him distracted while Touka attacks from behind with her kagune. Asuna keeps him pinned down unable to move back without getting cut or slashed and had to be on the defensive Asuna's stamina and strength tearing him down before Asuna is suddenly hit in the back and sweeped by Amon

Asuna eyes widen her weakness being revealed she had a blind spot and her kagune wasn't usable with she was on her back. She uses her sword to slash their legs then jumps up getting into into a hand to hand fight with Amon using her strength and speed to overcome him sending quick powerful blows at his chest and head before turning around and looks back as Mado taunts Touka "You must be a friend of that families it's too bad I wanted to harvest their kagune and make weapons" Touka rushes at him recklessly trying to use close combat but Mado thrusts his blade through her stomach then pulls away begining to cut away at her before he's stopped by Asuna.

"Touka!" Asuna yelled and for the first time in awhile she felt rage like she never had before. Instantly she punches Amon breaking a few ribs and sending him into a wall she walked towards Mado with Rize whispering in her ear "How dare he hurt our Touka you should make him pay regret the day he was born" She said giggling wrapping her arms around Asuna "Eat him and show him the true terror of ghouls"

Asuna blocks his attacks with her shield before stepping in front of him and letting out a deep breath before he tries to attack her. She grabs his hand and breaks it before dealing lunches and kicks to his chest and head then finishing it off with another kick and he falls over

From Touka and Asuna both were in a state where they couldn't move. Asuna looked at a frightened Nakajima "Don't worry I'm sorry your friend died I hope you can forgive us you seem like good people for what it's worth. Most of you anyway I understand if you hate us" She said before picking up Touka and heading to Anteiku hoping she could help Touka there she was still a little wounded from before she came and then Mado hurt her like that.

Asuna jumps in through their window sitting Touka down on the bed "I'll be right back don't you move" She said walking out of the room only to be greeted by Yoshimura "I see you went after her is those injuries from before or after you came to her aid?"

Asuna looks away "After I know I let both her and you down but that investigator wanted to kill Hinami and her entire family he deserved it" Yoshimura looks at her "All of us human and ghouls do stupid things when we're scared he's no different don't forget that but I won't be helping heal Touka this is by your own and her doing"

"Fine not as if I wanted it anyway!" Touka said appearing from the door and rushes outside "I don't care I want to protect her and help her overcome this" Yoshimura nods and hands Asuna a first aid kit "Then go"

Asuna soon found Touka outside sitting down against a wall she sits in front of her and began to help her any with bruising or serious damage. Touka tried to stop her but Asuna sent her a look that soon stopped her

"Touka you were just angry and I don't blame you I will never be mad at you. You and Yoriko have only made my life better and filled me with joy when I hated this world and myself and now your letting me help you. I can never repay you or...tell you how much I love you" She said kissing Touka's cheek and hugs her

Touka was shocked from her words and actions but slowly hugs Asuna back crying quietly into her shoulder letting all her sadness and anger out

"I'll handle the Dove well we will together but that wasn't the way to do things but you know better now" Asuna said with a smile she was happy she was strong enough to fend off the two and take Touka away

And then the two went to bed.

 **Meanwhile**

The CCG was holding a service for Ippei there's a moment of silence for him. And Nakajima can't help but notice Amon attended. Then Marude began to talk to Amon "I wonder if Mado will desert your service like this then again he's a complex man" But he quickly changes the conversation "There's a mission in the 11th ward I've recommended you for" He said walking away

Then Nakajima approaches Amon "Hey want to have some dinner?" He asked obviously hurt and not acting like he normally does. Amon of course says yes and now they're having dinner in the last place Among Nakajima and Ippei had dinner.

"Ippei looked up to you you were his role model he was going to start taking things seriously and work for real..." Nakajima said leaving a shocked Amon "And now he's gone and I don't know what to do I'm alone and I normally paid for Ippei so I have more money I don't want or need"

Amon smiles and pats his back "Well how about paying for mine?" Nakajima feels better and nods.

 **Back to Asuna**

She was going through dark murky water with Touka not questioning a thing of it since officially well rather silently her and Touka were in a secret relationship their friends accepted them but it was still hard and Asuna would sometimes tease Touka by calling her a Tsundere

"You didn't have to do this with me you know" Touka said looking around "I wanted to I have to protect you no matter what" She said with a smile

 **Then**

Mado gets a mysterious call he doesn't trust telling him the location of number 745. He follows directions to there not trusting the caller since regularly they were false and pranks but it led to a elementary school well the waterway under it a place difficult to use his kagune "A trap set by the knight and rabbit?" He asked eager to meet them both again and walks in

Meanwhile Amon was working out at home thinking about how the world can be unfair and snatch people away he wanted to fix this world.

 **And that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it do you want to see any mature scenes with Touka and Asuna? I doubt it but I just want to check with my readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mado was walking inside before he got a call checking his phone as he walked back out picking it up "Oh hello Amon I'm at the local elementary school...hunting Ghouls...fine But don't keep me waiting" Mado said finished with a conversation with Amon and soon Amon arrived with his Quinque

"I believe Rabbit and number 745 It's highly likely the Red Knight is here also unless she's off on another crusade to save some ghoul but with my new Quinque I discovered things should work out nicely" Mado said hoping to send the Red Knight into a blind rage

"We should likely split up sir" Amon suggests earning a nod from Mado

 **Meanwhile**

Touka the Fueguchi family and Asuna were inside waiting for them "Thanks for coming we needed a good enough bait for him to come without bringing a whole squad just protect your little girl. Me and Touka have this..."

Asuna said but trailed off at the end smelling something familiar to her and instantly rushes off taking her blade out going at the fastest she could manage. She had to find where the smell was coming from it couldn't be possible but perhaps he was back they could find her sister and be a family again.

But Touka searched everywhere for Asuna and couldn't find her but soon heard a yell and heads towards it before seeing Amon chasing after Asuna. Touka steps in front of him "You aren't going anywhere near her!" She yelled and began to hold off Amon jumping back quite often to keep at a distance and attack with her kagune but he would just block as he rushes towards her it was a never ending cycle and she has to change it.

Touka stops and dodges one of his attacks before using her kagune to attack his back slowly dealing damage but her stamina was again running out she has range and speed but he has strength and can block it if he expects it. Touka pants softly and her eyes widen in shock before the man is blasted away Ryouko and her husband being the culprits as they stand with Touka

"We will help you Touka to help Asuna and repay your kindness the only way we can" Amon was now in a bad position and he knew it. He looks at the Trio and the small child being hidden them

Why were they doing that? Why aren't they trying to get the ghoul to fight could they care about her that much? He thought but quickly shakes his hand reminding himself Touka was the rabbit her body and speed said it all and he had to avenge his friend.

"I will get revenge for Ippei!" He yelled charging forward hitting both Ryouko and the doctors attacks away with his Quinque but gets hit from Touka's Kagune. "That's your goal?! Why don't the CCG ever think of what the ghouls go through? The innocent dying because of the bad. The good becoming bad because of losing people close to them!" Touka asked as Amon jumped up about to end it

Ryouko blocks it with her kagune and her husband attacks from behind it hitting Amon once more. Amon punches the ground in frustration and anger before he grabs his Quinque standing up and swings it with enough force to send wind at the three knocking them back in shock at his strength and he charges at them again.

"Why do ghouls have to eat humans?! Why innocent humans?! Why do you kill for fun?! Why did you kill my friend?!" He demands to know leaving Touka shocked at how much damage she had done "We have to survive we can't tell if a human if innocent or not at a first glance. Not all of us kill for fun some of us try to do good look at me I'm a doctor" The father of the family explained.

Amon was still focused "I'm sorry I was full of anger and made a stupid mistake all I did was produce more hate between ghouls and humans rather then reducing it" Touka said making Amon's hands shake and his blade he withdraws his attack thinking on their words before continuing the battle.

The three were getting tired it was clear and their kagune weak from lack of eating.

Amon takes this as his chance charging one final time blood dripping from his body and no attacks come from the ghouls but as he is about to swing at Touka and all concentrate their efforts and break his Quinque

"Go now please I don't want Hinami to hear or see anything" Ryouko begged holding her child Amon grits his teeth but runs away from the three but another battle would soon start...

Amon was sitting on a step outside of the school thinking about what the ghouls said and when the mother begged her to go away with tears in her eyes...did They have ghouls out all wrong?

"Thanks I have to go see Asuna" Touka said bowing and heads in her direction where the one eyed ghoul girl was waiting looking for someone very important to her as all parents were important to their children so was Asuna's

Touka soon ran into Asuna "Asuna why did you run off? What's wrong?" She demanded to know standing in front of her "Touka no matter what happens you can't get involved if this is him it'll be fine...if It's the other option you will not fight with me" She said looking at Touka

Touka recognized it well fear but she nods hugging the girl. Asuna smiles slowly before the touching moment is interrupted "Such a cute sight but I'm afraid I'll have to break it up. I'm assuming the girl with partly blue hair is the Red Knight and the other would be rabbit"

He said pointing at both since both didn't have their masks. Touka jumps back from Asuna unsure how this would end and what Asuna was so afraid of

Mado grins before taking out his new Quinque "I'd say it's time for a little family reunion" He said as a sword and shield appear in his hands but he also had some armor covering his body. "I must say your family's power is quite interesting I'm guessing there's more and I can't wait to see from your corpse"

Asuna's and Touka's eyes widen. Asuna takes out her blade and activates her kagune trying to remain calm "My father is dead?" She asked quietly "Of course his friend hunted him down and ripped his kagune from his body. But from the reports he mastered an ability you didn't to transform parts of his kagune into armor to fit onto his body"

Asuna takes a deep breath closing her eyes before opening them her ghoul eye showing itself as Rize hangs over her "This will be fun my knight" She whispered.

Asuna jumps forward her kagune clashing with Mado's Quinque both shields and swords clashing but Asuna's blade was free but no matter where or how hard she cut it wouldn't make a dent "The real perfect defense of course I can't change my weaponry like you can but it's not as if that matters"

Asuna's rage began to show as her hands and sword shakes "Don't speak about my father's kagune like it was a weapon!" She yelled before Mado raises his leg and kicks her back

She dances around him afterwards clashing with him with each weapon she could make axes maces hammers swords small blades none had an effect and with each attack he slowly got more used to his weapons and began to counter attack putting her on the defensive

But she couldn't keep it up everytime she tried to counter attack he would stab her or slash her and it was beginning to show even if her regeneration abilities were higher then average some damage was too much to heal but Mado was taking damage as well from the trades of blows small injuries however.

Suddenly Asuna falls over panting heavily her shield was damaged from frequent bashes from Mado's her kagune blade was chipped and the one she held in her hand was fine but her hand was bloody.

Mado sets his sights on Touka walking towards her before Asuna stands back up "Touka remember when we were younger and you asked about the other blades I keep?"

This both shocks and stops both as they look at Asuna "The truth is ever since the first ghoul of my family we passed down her blade since it possesses an ability all its own" She said metal shards coming out from her clothes as it soon formed a katana.

Asuna puts her old one back "It can change form just as long as it's in contact her blood rather then her kagune" She said taking the sword into both hands "But there's something else I've been keeping secret hidden deep down"

She said taking a stance as Mado began to walk over "I listen to reason more then I do instinct I try to keep it cool but like the first member of my family my kagune is also unique"

Mado rushes at her before Asuna blocks all his strikes and knocks him off balance before her new weapon swiftly slashes him in the chest then the arm and leg. Finally she backs off her kagune activating "My kagune's part are all around my back except it doesn't take the form of a tail and my kagune is actually tentacles with parts on the end that can make any weapon and shield"

She puts her sword away her kagune beginning to form another weapon as Mado falls to his knee the sword made swift work of the armor and the armor couldn't move fast enough to protect his arm and leg being cut off

It forms a gun as she takes it into her hand and fires sending a bullet or something similar to one into Mado's chest before falling over Touka rushing over but hears Mado's last words "No I just defeat the one eyed owl..."

The Fueguchi family rushes over and takes Asuna warning that Amon was coming Touka nods and they head back to Anteiku meanwhile Amon arrived and cries over Mado's corpse

Asuna would likely be pissed when she woke up because they didn't pick up or destroy her. father's kagune but at least Rize was behaving but then again Asuna's body was too tried from the overuse of her kagune like that and she still hasn't been eating which was bad but she revealed two secrets today that was dangerous she didn't need to reveal the second perhaps it was to show her trust to Touka? But then that's just a wild guess.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Comment if there's any issues or parts you really liked.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I fear this may be a short chapter and if it is so comment how can I make it up to you readers.**

Amon was sitting at Mado's grave thinking about how they first met as partners and that was the day he recently join the CCG in their fight against ghouls it was a lot worse back then but as knowledge of ghouls increased so did their abilities to hunt them down.

 **Flashback time!**

Amon was standing in front of Arima feeling rather nervous as he salutes and states his name and rank the other Investigators chuckling "It's okay Amon don't worry about it" He said with a smile "But you're partnered up with a strange one...but he has experience you'll learn from him that I do know for sure" Arima stands aside and introduces Mado

Amon greets Mado with respect and care and the two leave and then finally Mado discusses their target for the day "Amon we'll be working on finding the Applehead Ghoul the file I gave you has all the information and the prime suspect we will be investigating"

Amon nods and his eyes widen when he takes out the picture of the main suspect "It's an old women? She's really a ghoul?" He asked in shock looking at the elder investigator "What's wrong Amon surprised ghouls get old like the rest of us?" He teases before they get too the park with the old lady.

"Well Miss Kie we have your medical results and would like to thank you for your cooperation with us. The results say your a perfectly fine human nothing out of the normal" Mado said with a smile and begins to walk away

"Mr Mado I thought we were meant to be partners? And don't partners share these things? It's an important piece of evidence you never told me about" Amon pointed out feeling a little betrayed and annoyed with how Mado was acting.

"Amon documents are easy to forge just put a name down. Don't worry it's all part of my plan to get her to let her guard down and strike again and we will be there" Mado said gaining a little bit of respect lost from the nervous Amon who was shocked he was actually this smart and not crazy.

Mado looks down at his briefcase "Oh that must be your Quinque...Can I see it? I want to see what the academy are giving the new recruits these days" He said sounding like an old man but now Amon was just angry and annoyed "Mr Mado this is now a game and if your not willing to take it seriously I'll simply ask for another partner" Amon said storming off.

Soon Amon ran into elderly woman again Kie carrying her wheeled luggage around and Amon offers to help her which is accepted "Wow your mother must be so proud first a CCG investigator and helping elderly ladies I wish all men were like you" She said

Amon laughs nervously "It's quite alright ma'am I'm sure anyone else would do the same. But this is quite heavy what do you have in it?" He asked looking back and noticing blood coming out of it and then looks at the old granny with ghoulish eyes and her kagune activating.

He brings up his suitcase and is about to activate it when the granny hits his suitcase sending I'm stumbling into a wall "Well a girl's gotta eat!" She said loudly as Amon tried to bring out his kagune but the button isn't working.

But then suddenly Mado appears dealing with the old ghoul before helping Amon up "Well done Amon you were excellent birth" He said smiling leaving a shocked and confused Amon but began to trust his partner after that since he did save her life.

 **Flashback end**

"I thought I'd find you here" Amon heard as he looks up seeing Shinohara "Visiting Mado I see...well there's news I should tell you about the CCG is preparing for our mission in the 11th ward and there is back up coming to the 20th after this. Not to mention Red Knight seems much more dangerous then she first seemed" He said sitting to his old friend

 **Meanwhile back at Anteiku**

Things were almost back to normal everything was ever then ever and they even had a little mascot now a little bird Hinami adored called Hetare but there was one thing that was different...Asuna hasn't come out of her room in days no one could get her to come out bribes threats violence none of it could bring her out of the trance she was in besides there was nothing left for her to do the CCG was patient for now and she couldn't find anything else out about Rize other then she came from the 11th ward.

"Asuna you have to eat" Touka said standing above her and was about to mouth to mouth feed her again before Asuna covers her mouth shaking her head franticly with a blush

Touka sighs "You haven't said a word or left this room you idiot even Kaneki and Hide came to visit your emo ass" She said as Asuna looks away

"Fine then tell me about your family...and we can go on a date" Touka said the last part with a red face and was rather quick. "You mean it?!" Asuna asked more then clearly excited and Touka nods.

Asuna nods and sits properly "Well all my family is dead except my sister she's with a foster family or should be. The CCG killed my mother and hunted my family when my father's friend ratted us out. We were big targets due to being natural born half ghouls and somehow my mother went through it twice"

She said as Touka sits next to her nodding "Do you have a photo of your family or anything?" Asuna nods hesitantly taking one out of her coat and hands it to Touka blushing.

"The women holding the baby would be your mother" She said noticing the resemblance but then notices a kind smiling man and an adorable girl holding a huge teddy bear. Touka suddenly burst out laughing falling over holding her sides

"Hey it's not funny" Asuna said with a pout making Touka laugh more "It's the same pout in the picture!" She yelled her sides begining to get sore and it took 10 minutes for her to calm down. "But seriously your very cute and look happy" Touka said earning a shy smile from Asuna who kisses her cheek

"Thanks Touka I'll go out on a walk and be back soon promise" She said hugging her and leaves via her window rather then downstairs door.

Asuna began to walk around and it soon became night and she noticed a strange man...girl thing that was singing and walks past him and bumps into him and feels his hands going inside her clothes.

Asuna grabs his hand "Let go or lose the hand" She threatened taking the money back and puts it away as he giggles and nods "Sorry I just wanted money for sweets!"

Asuna oddly found him...adorable she hands him some money "Here take it I can't leave you hungry just don't steal" She said before walking away and soon heads back home going asleep as he cheers happily begining to like the girl wondering if he should visit her again.

 **The next morning**

Asuna was servicing Hide and Kaneki with Touka helping her as they agreed before Asuna went to sleep to have a date soon and Asuna would try to dress up..try to. "I can't believe you nearly got pick pocketed and still gave the guy money!" Touka scolded as Hide and Kaneki tease Asuna and Touka making both Asuna and Touka chop her ( soul eater reference anyone? )

Shortly Touka and Asuna were called away and Yomo service Kaneki and Hide the manager began to talk "Recently a group of ghouls has been causing trouble attracting attention and killing CCG Asuna these people are dangerous and have too many people to take on If they start something that's fine but don't do anything and Touka keep an eye out for Asuna"

Both hesitantly nod and walk back out hearing some gossip afterwards but go back to Kaneki and Hide where Hide shocks them by bringing out his theory of a group of ghouls in the ward "There must be crime is down or bodies turn up ghouls are a lot more friendly and have even been seen at night helping humans. Deaths have went down also there must be a group causing all of this but why?" He asked before revealing the book he was starting to read.

But then he had to leave with a scared Kaneki and Touka hugs Asuna from behind "You go get changed and we can perhaps go see a movie and have some fun" She said smiling

Asuna went into Touka's room and changed into a dress with heels before walking out and falls on Touka who catches her "Your not used to it?" Asuna shyly shakes her head 'Not really but I'll try"

Asuna takes Touka's hand and leads her to the movies were both could relax and forget about the world around them for a short while they walked in smiling at people and waited for their movie showing to start

"If you done your hair differently people may have mistaken you for a man flat chest" Asuna teases making Touka punch her arm "Hey I told you not to call me that blueberry"

Asuna blushes softly wondering if that was even an insult it sounded pretty cute "Come on our movies coming on" Touka said dragging Asuna there

Asuna squeaks and keeps up the best she can when both walk inside and take their seats with one another holding hands it was great as was the movie but it got even better when Asuna puts her head on Touka's shoulder smiling

 **Meanwhile**

Hide was having a great time drinking coffee with Kaneki before a group of gangs began to talk about Rize shocking both in their tracks it seems Anteiku would have some trouble soon again.

 **Sorry for the late update I've been really swamped with helping my little brothers and a girlfriend**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again sorry I've been getting busy lately but I'll be doing at least once a week promise**

Recently however the organisation Aogiri Tree has been causing trouble mainly in the eleventh ward actually rumours are that they have actually freed the ward of doves...

This is investigated in the branch headquarters of the 20th ward with everyone grouped up listening to their leader Marude closely informing them of the situation "Okay dumbasses listen up! There's a ghoul group the biggest ever known and they're currently in the 11th ward trying to fight the branch there but they wil-" He's interrupted as the phone rings and puts it on speaker "It's about damn time what took you so long?!"

He's answered with a man's cries "We're coming for you doves" Then the phone hangs up leaving Marude in a rampage as he soon reports to the 20th ward CCG there were no survivers leaving them shocked and afraid before someone makes a comment "What if they come here next?! What if they recruit the red knight?!" So far everyone was in fear of her after what she done to Mado and many of the ghouls or dangerous ones

Marude then began to lecture the poor soul before Juuzou walks in saying sorry for being lost and acting...crazy as usual but some of the girls thought it was adorable

But Amon and Shinohara after the mission took time to research and discuss strategies before Amon asks something "How did Juuzou get allowed to work on this I heard he was a little...strange" Shinohara let's out a laugh "Perhaps Marude sees something in him. He is really strong and fast but...I'm concerned about Yamori" He then began to ramble on

Meanwhile Amon began to think about ghouls and was actually begining to have doubts after seeing some actually good ones up close but he's brought out of his day dream by Shinohara "Your Quinque broke right? you should take one from Mado's collection in his will he left them to you" He mentioned with a smile as Amon returns the smile with a nod.

 **Meanwhile at Anteiku**

Asuna was making out with Touka instead of doing any work when she pulls away looking at the door "We have visitors sorry" She said blushing and kisses her cheek before standing at the door leaving a red Touka to catch her breath.

"Can I help you si-" Asuna asked as three people walk in obviously ghouls since two were walking around wearing something similar to gas masks but she's unable to finish and falls into the wall her hand grabbing her head "Oh he's here do him and me a favour and tell him I'm not here" Rize said appearing over Asuna and whispering into her ear "Fine just stay out of my way" Asuna whispered standing back up as Touka helps her

"T-thanks sorry just working too hard I guess" She said making an excuse "Just let me see the manager" The leader asked looking at Asuna "Sorry he's not here right now so leave" Touka said coldly

"Sit down and I'll make you some coffee it seems you've come a long way and need it to fill your thirst" Asuna said sitting the three down as she made coffee Touka walking over and began to whisper to her "What are you doing?! We should be kicking them out" Touka said

"Rize knows them and we shouldn't turn away ghouls" Asuna said quietly changed a lot from the emotionless girl she was and tried to act tough like Touka

"Fine just give them the stupid coffee" She said walking away leaving a now upset Asuna to sit down with the three Touka sitting next to her as she gives tea to them

"I'll pass the message to the manager but first tell me your name and I shall say mine" Asuna said relaxing "Fine then I'm Banjou and I need to know if...he knows where Rize is" Asuna sighs softly this makes Banjou panic

"You know where Rize is?" He asked grabbing her forcing her instincts to come in as she uses her leg to trip his up causing him to fall forward as she headbutts him causing him to fall back passing out leaving his two gas mask friends and Touka surprised

"Sorry I can't control my own strength sometimes" Asuna said walking over and gets him laid down and began to talk to the two with Touka

"I see thanks for telling me it'll help both me and the staff I've heard about that group...you three can stay here but you have to work" Asuna said standing up as Touka stands up also "What?! You can't make a choice like that for us!" Touka said obviously angry but this causes Banjou to wake up

"Hey sorry about that I hope you can forgive me. And Touka we may need to help plus they seem nice they didn't barge in and demand did they? Banjou was just worried" Asuna said

"Fine whatever do what you want" Touka said sitting back down and keeping quiet leaving a upset Asuna as Banjou sits down "Thanks for not killing us or anything and sorry about that I just panicked but I guess I'll have to move to the next ward...but I should probably give you this warning..." He doesn't finish as Asuna interrupts him

"It's okay don't worry your friends told me" Asuna said with a smile "Well just lay low or get out of here from what I hear your a nice sort the locals ghouls and humans have taken a shine to you"

Then suddenly someone bursts in through the window and tries to kick Banjou into the counter but it stopped by Asuna grabbing his leg "I was talking to him I'm guessing your their boss then which means there's others near by" Asuna said angry about what would happen if any humans saw and Touka seemed surprised

"Ayato?" She asked as he removed his ghoul mask revealing his identity "Good to see you sis speaking of siblings..." He said with a smirk as a small figures appears from behind Ayato and keeps quiet hiding her skull like mask

"Meet the undead princess" Asuna eyes widen in shock "Yuna I left you with the family" Touka looked shocked "Your little sister?!"

She's silenced with a glare and one eye hole revealing her half ghoul eye and the girl tries to jump at her before Asuna grabs her with the other hand

"Behave you may not consider me as much but I do" She said as Touka looks at Ayato "What are you doing here?" But her question is answered by Asuna

"Since my sister is with them and they sent them both they're likely here to take me to their base for some reason or both of us" Asuna mentioned before someone else walks in

"It seems we're out of time" Ayato whispered as Jason was there with his little...weird play thing "I expected more from you both but from what I hear your the little bitch with Rize in her head"

Asuna throws both siblings into the counter facing Jason who attempts to grab her but she dodges and deals a swift punch to his face "Fine then I'll just deal with you and then slaughter the group" She said surprisingly not angry unlike Jason

"They mentioned you were strong...but this is stupid" He goes to deal a punch but looks even angrier as something pierces her stomach. She looks seeing two blue long needles and her little sister standing there with her kagune activated "They made you into one of them?"

She suddenly felt full of rage but is swiftly felt with by Ayato and Jason but Touka tries to get involved but is taken care of by Asuna's sister Yuna "Stay down Dyke if it makes you feel better I was the one to put that slut into her head using my ability to get into their heads. And Rize probably loved your little make out sessions"

The sister said laughing a little and takes a chunk of flesh from Touka and skips upstairs before coming down soon after stretching a little and revealing her kagune to Touka with her blade back "I'll be torturing your girlfriend to find out where the other half of my kagune is" She told Touka before leaving with her sister captive. But not before the group messed the place with for good measure.

Soon however Yoshimura and Yomo come back to see the place wrecked and Touka bleeding "What happened?" Yoshimura asked

"T-they took her Aogiri they also have her sister working for them she eats other ghouls and I think they took her blade" Touka said pointing to her bite mark and is soon fed human meat to regain her strength.

Then they hold a staff meeting with everyone there even Hinami's family who wanted to stay and help her "So then what's the plan?" Touka asked obviously inpatient "Calm down we will discuss that" Yoshimura reassured her looking around they were really powerful but they couldn't risk being discovered

"Discuss? There is no discussion! We are saving her or I will be alone or with you I am not leaving her there with them!" Touka said

Yoshimura looks over "You misunderstand the discussion is how we will approach this it is possible she'll break out from the inside and the CCG will likely go after them after the trouble they caused here so we should sneak in."

"We called someone in who can help us even more but with him here we should have more then enough to get her back" Yoshimura said looking at the door as Touka eyes widen "He's here?!"

Tsukiyama appears "Ah it's nice to see you Madam..."

 **And I'll end the chapter here sorry! review for any comments on if it's good or bad.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey and welcome back to my story! Sorry if it hasn't been any good as of late but I'm trying my best still I'm sorry**

Touka looks at Tsukiyama annoyed "What's he doing here?! How are you even alive?" She asked confused wondering how someone so evil and disgusting was still alive on this planet "I followed your suggestion and began to ate parts of myself madam" He said smiling

Touka growls before cheering up when she sees Uta "What are you doing here?" She asked obviously confused why someone like him was here "I couldn't let my favourite customer die now could I?" He asked with a smile

"Thanks Uta I'm sure Asuna will appreciate it" She said with a rare smile "I'm sure she'll get out herself also not many people can contain her from what I hear anyway." Uta said thinking about rumours he heard

"Hmm seems like the CCG are making their move..." Yoshimura said staring at the TV noticing the CCG going into action again the group Aogiri tree meanwhile Hide and Kaneki were watching the news nervous and concermed for their friend in the area

 **Meanwhile**

The man in charge of the operation Marude had a convoy and was currently going to the area they heard that was the area of operations they were confident but also afraid after what happened to the 11th ward would they capture this ward too? But at least they would be heros after this one way or another and the civilians were sent out of the area so all they had to do was go in and do some cleaning...or so they thought

As they all park up in front setting out cover even Juuzou was there with the rest of everyone else sneaking in from different positions then the men at the front try to rush in but snipers pop out of cover and snipe them causing the rest to dive in cover and the groups trade bullets but the ghouls had the upper hand being high up.

Marude notices this "So they want to be soldiers eh?" He asked as he sat in the van next to the soldiers and was commanding them before kicking up the doors amd grabs a gun from one of them "You call yourself CCG?!" He yelled at his men taking out a few ghouls and throws the gun back walking back inside as his men talk about how cool he is. And they continued the trade of bullets and men.

 **Meanwhile with Anteiku**

Touka was leading the way thinking about Asuna "She'll be fine she is a strong girl" Yoshimura reminded her as they sneak towards the Aogiri base "I know that I'm just worried she could be hurt" Touka said quietly

"I'm sure she's staying strong thinking of you and perhaps a future date" Kaya teased quietly thinking back on her memories of the young girl

"S-shut up!" Touka yelled as the group chuckles and giggles leaving a blushing pouting Touka but soon they arrive and watch the conflict as Ryouko shields her daughters eyes

"I expected it to be like this" Yomo quietly said leaving everyone surprised "And don't worry we still have our secret weapon" Yomo said glancing at Yoshimura leaving the new comers or rather the non adults surprised.

"Everyone shall go inside except Hinami and Kaya looking for Asuna while wearing the cloaks" Yoshimura said going over the plan "We take out any who get in our way swiftly ghoul or CCG"

Tsukiyama nods in agreement "I'll stick with Uta and will work on smelling her wonderful scent"

But little did they know currently Asuna was being tortured

 **With Asuna**

She yelled out in pain each time her little sister whips her or uses her kagune to cut her across her body "If you won't tell me I will have to leave you for Jason sis" The little one warned as the man was feeling rather excited

"Her regeneration abilities are off the charts! One eyes are so amusing...maybe I'll keep her" He whispered shaking with excitement

Asuna pants softly looking down as blood drips from her body she was forced to just wear her underwear easy access to her back her little sis called it. "Ah! i-i will never tell you only when you come back to your senses...shut up rize!" She yelled squirming in pain

Rize was trying to manipulate her again telling her to go wild and eat everything "It'll be fun you'll grow stronger...pinky promise"

Asuna screams out in pain as her sister practised her sword play on her body "She's not real sis..." She muttered quietly

Leaving a shocked Asuna "It's just your bloodlust wanting to get out...but I'm bored with you Jason do whatever you want with her" She said walking away as Jason steps forward strapping her to a chair and feeds her meat so she can regain her power and regen "I'll make you squeal piggy"

 **Back with the CCG**

Marude was on the radio talking to the others about their infiltration "How did it go Shinohara?" He asked as Amon's friend Shinohara replies "We're in and are swiftly dealing with them sir how are things on your end?" Marude is about to reply when he pokes his head outside ajd sees Juuzou on his bike "Hey wait!"

But he's too late as he says sorry then laughs driving it towards the snipers and began to get shot at but jumps off inside the window taking out knifes and dodges bullets as he cuts them up and kills them leaving everyone shocked and a crying Marude "All done!!" Juuzou announced happily poking his head out the window causing everyone to run in but they're all quickly engaged by the higher skilled Aogiri members

 **Meanwhile**

Anteiku watched this and nod as they split up. Yomo Uta and Tsukiyama going one way. And the rest apart from Hinami Yoshimura and Kaya going another as the three stayed out of combat as Kaya used her ability to try and find Asuna as the two groups cut down anything in their way as they explored

But soon Uta Yomo and Tsukiyama ran into a strange ghoul Noro who took down the CCG easily all three tried to attack but there was no effect. Then he checked something and simply walked away "Well he was a strange one all three of us attacked and he didnt feel a thing" Tsukiyama said aloud but they continue.

Touka ran into a new enemy or rather an old one Amon who is still angry for his former partner Amon "I don't have time!" She said running off he tried to give chase but is caught inbetween the Bin brothers.

Meanwhile also Yoshimura was begining to wonder if he should join the battle before he heard something unsettling "She is on the move...and she is heading to Touka's position but she isn't stopping...but theres people in her way or rather there was..." Yoshimura looks over and stands up "Seems i must take action look after little Hinami"

 **With Asuna**

She was staring at the syringe Jason had "This will prevent your kagune powers and...it'll turn your skin into paper but allows you to regen' He said staring at the liquid "But it must first go in soft flesh...since your skin is too hard"

He said as she shakes before putting it into her eye making her yell out in pain as her little sister watched "Yes scream for me oh it feels so good!" The sadistic Jason said happily

She keeps her eye closed and pants softly when it's taken out "Y-you will need to do more then that" She said looking up at him before coughing up blood as she is gut punched

"I love the spunk but i prefer your screams..." He went to his table staring at his tools "These all belonged to the man who tortured me the way i am going to do you" He snarled

"CCG prison he was brutal but i took care of him and...beefed up a bit after eating" He said underneath his Jason mask grabbing pliers and uses them to take off her toes and fingers humming softly as she screamed

This pain plus learning her split personality was actually her blood lust was a bit much for the girl before Jason helped her keep her sanity as he took off the last of her finger "Count back from 1000 in 7s...993...986...what is the next one?"

She refused to answer as she began to cry before hearing her bloodlust again still taking Rize's form "You should have torn them apart but you were too afraid you big wimp..." Asuna nods hesitantly "What is it?" Jason demanded slapping her and grabbing her head "What is it?" The other side of her asked as Jason began to punch her

"WHAT IS IT?!" Both yelled as Asuna yells out "979!!" She said slumping over and began her count down as he began his routine before soon leaving her time to regen "Wow they weren't kidding your abilities are top notch"

He cheered as he let her take a break to heal as Banjou and his pals clean up the blood whispering false hope "Hey we're going to get you out of here just wait" He said as she smiles and nods "Your a good girl and don't deserve this treatment" As she nearly began to pass out "Daddy's good girl..." having flashbacks of their family

"Daddy! Asuna won't play fair!" The youngest sister said holding a stick as Asuna giggles "You just don't understand there's no rules" She said smiling before their father ruffles their hair

"Here i am surrounded by girls yet some are more like boys" He teases "She is just teaching you the rules of combat...but still she is a little young for that" He said smiling before their mother appears behind him making him pale

"Why aren't you telling them to play with their other sister?!" She demanded to know as he laughs nervously and gets a bump on the head as she huffs before everyone laughs and then she appears the quiet one that Asunw couldn't protect the middle sister

"Asuna wake up they're dead...because of you" She said slapping her before Jason came back in to continue the torture...

 **Well that's that sorry for the super late update i was toying with the idea of a my hero academia story any opinions?**


	16. Chapter 16

**So i was thinking of doing this on the weekends and my hero academia during the week days when i have time? Let me know how it sounds**

The screams started again from Asuna her eyes wide in shock as she wished it would end "972...965 AH!!!!!...9-958" She said as her tears wet the floor "Good girl just one more thing and you can rest" He said curious about something he grabs her tongue and slices it off as she screams in pain blood pooling under her.

Jason sighs walking away "I will be back soon my little toy Yuna don't lay a finger on her" He told the young girl as two Aogiri members run in and clean the floor

"Don't worry we're with Banjou we will get you out soon..." They said but trailed off as Asuna looked like she was in LaLa land

 **In Asuna's Head**

"You idiot" The other side of her scolded "You should just rip them to shreds!" She yelled making a sword appear and stab it into Asuna's shoulder "Didn't you want to be the strongest after what happened with your family!"

Asuna yelled out in pain forced into a sitting position as she was forced to watch everyone except her youngest sister Yuna be cut down by the CCG her anger and sadness raising as she begged for it to end

"Not until you become the best so strong not ghouls and the CCG are afraid!" She yelled forcing Asuna to stand only to beat her back down and repeats this process "What are you? A protector?! A guardian?! Wrong your a killer a fighter you enjoy your enemies blood on you! Covering you!"

Asuna tried to ignore her but was begining to show weakness "Hurry up and let loose! Tear them apart! Rip them to shreds!" The other side of her yelled making test dummies and making Asuna fight them as Asuna began to become more brutal slowly the dummies changed to other ghouls and Asuna made their deaths fun and gory.

"You are not a knight your a ghoul a fighter" She was told watching again as her family was cut down. Her mother as she ran away with her sister just from school both dead one made into a Quinque making Asuna make a fist. Her father the same making her grit her teeth so hard her mouth bled but her eyes widen

She is now forced to see Touka the old man Kaneki Hide and the rest all die even Hinami as they lay there dead asking where she was calling her weak she clutches her head and screams out in anger and sadness falling to her knees "You know what you must do?" The other side of her asked

"Kill everything...that would threaten them no honour just slaughter like animals" She said without emotion making the other side of her grin "Good girl now beat Jason knock sense into that brat and end this"

 **Real world**

"Wakey wakey" Jason said to the blank staring girl as blood drips from her mouth before stopping "Fully recovered good" He said happily grabbing his pliers and takes off a finger but no response again nothing a toe nothing! He growls in anger and instead he drags in the two that wanted to help Asuna the man and girl a couple

"New game then pick which one that lives the man or the chick..."He said smirking but no response...

He wraps her kagune around the girl choking her "Choose! If not i will!" The gagged man made worried muffled sounds but it all suddenly stopped instantly

Before Jason or Yuna knew it Asuna was on the other side of the room a part of Jason's kagune inbetween her teeth sitting down the man and the girl "Both..." She growled swallowing it "Disgusting..."

Both were shocked amazed even "H-how did you?...you bitch!" He charged at her and tries to slam his fist down but she grabs it pushing her other fist into his stomach sending him flying back as she took the blade out of her kagune well blades she made a lot but her stance seemed wild feral even a sword even inbetween her teeth. It knocked Yuna off guard so much so she wasn't aware of her arm being taken off

Asuna then dodges as Jason tries to use his kagune before kicking him back before slicing up his body before Yuna tries a sneak attack with her kagune and needles...it hits but Asuna isn't fazed as she grabs her head and throws it into the ground

Jason pants softly feeling fear for the first time in awhile as nothing but death leaks from Asuna "S-stay back!" He yelled falling back "What's 1000-7?" She asked pinning his arms/hands down with swords as he refused to answer...she repeated the question stabbing his chest before he broke..."Now i need power..." she growled taking out the swords and began to feast on his kagune.

Yuna watches the ordeal shocked standing up rubbing her new arm she didn't have power like Asuna but had accuracy and her regen was better. "Sister you will behave and won't eat another ghoul again understood?" Yuna nods in fear...she now regreted her choices so far

"Good after this I am going to save my friends end the CCG here and you will stay here and let me know about what happens then i will forgive you and return your other side of the kagune" Asuna said wiping her lips standing over the dead Jason as her kagune returns to normal

"B-but..." Asuna sends a glare "I mean it little sis no No's i am done being kind" She said grabbing a cloak and putting it on glad to be dressed again "Now run off out of here the CCG will come here soon" Asuna said keeping her kagune on..but instead of the normal sword and shield it was a large sword or something else...she looked like the grim reaper.

But the air was also still as was Aogiri anteiku and the CCG almost as if they could tell Asuna was coming and it seemed bad "Boys...be alert" Marude said over the radio and seemed annoyed "I knew i should have called him but we didn't expect them to take her" He commented already hearing his men"s screams about Asuna but where was Jason or so he asked himself confused about where the giant was. Little did he know he was dead

 **Meanwhile with Anteiku**

Kaya looked nervous "She's...she can't be this speed...they don't even have a chance to defend themselves" She said noticing Hinami's parents returned and hug their child "We saw her...she isn't the same" The doctor mentioned as the mother looked scared or even worried "Asuna...you better be alright" All the members of Anteiku said in unison thinking on past memories about her.

But the adults were worried Asuna may be going down a dark path but some had confidence in her. Hinami was even crying poor girl.

"She's turned into quite the monster" A young looking girl mentioned swinging her dangling legs as she watched all of this with a white haired man.

 **And that is this chapter sorry!** **I have a lot of stuff to do and need to do a quick chapter**


End file.
